Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past
by Irrisa Taisho
Summary: Chapter eighteen up!I've changed my line of thinking a little bit so this will be a crossover with Rave Master. IPST STHG GGSG HPE CGS LE? RL? SB?
1. Irrisa Potter

A/N: Hey people. I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I am debating whether or not to delete them. I just haven't got any inspiration for them yah know? For now I'll leave them. I am trying out a new story. This time it's a different anime/book instead of just a different plot. Hope it goes ok. I hope to finish this one. Anyways. Here's my new story, hope it makes sense.

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Irrisa Potter

" Shut that damn thing up!"

Any normal parent would be ecstatic to have a baby girl, but James Potter was not a normal parent. For one thing, he was a wizard. For another, it was a disgrace in the wizarding world for a proper pureblood family to give birth to a female. It was even worse when the female is the first born. The Potter family was the highest proper, and influential pureblood family in the wizarding world, and his first born was a girl, what a disaster.

"Lily, if you don't shut that damn thing up I will take it out to the lake and drown it!" James was furious.

Lilly Potter was sitting in the living room with a sniffling baby in her arms. Lily was a beautiful woman. Her vibrant red hair cascaded down her back in small curls. She was slender and elegant and her presence had a calming effect on everyone. Of course, that is because she was an empath. The most striking feature, though, was her shocking emerald eyes. Her eyes were alive and showed her emotions clearly on her face. And when she was excited or happy, they twinkled. They weren't twinkling now. Her eyes were dull and sad.

She was looking down at the bundle in her hands with those sad filled eyes.

Shh… calm down my little one. Please, I don't want anything to happen to you.

The baby in her arms calmed down instantly. No body knew it, but Lily Potter was a telepath. She could talk to people in their minds. Lily brought her eyes away from the bundle to look up into her husbands furious brown eyes.

"You will do no such thing, James Harold Potter." Lily's voice was hard and unyielding as she stared straight into her husbands eyes, daring him to challenge her.

James Potter was, normally, a very gentle person. He was six feet tall and his stance and presence demanded respect. He was easily recognizable by his unruly black hair. No matter what he did, it just wouldn't stay down. His brown eyes were alight with fury as he stared at his wife. He then turned on his heels and stomped out of the room, slamming to door behind him. Lily slumped back into her seat and turned her eyes top the now sleeping child in her arms. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the conversation she had with her doctor and nurses the day her daughter was born.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Lily, push. You can do it." James said encouraging his wife.

"NEVER AGAIN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" Lily screamed at her husband while crushing his fingers.

"Sir, would you please leave now. I will call you back in when we are done."

James reluctantly listened to the nurse. Before he left the room he gave lily a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you lily."

Lily nodded and James left the room. The minute James left the room he was jumped on by his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"What happened?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Is it born yet!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you…"

James held up his hand."Everything's fine, the nurse asked me to leave, no he is not born yet, and no. Nothing is wrong."

As James was reassuring his friends that everything was alright, lily was busy talking to the doctors and nurses about her baby.

"What are you going to tell him lily?"

"I am going to tell him the truth. I will not hide my baby."

"Lily, if James knows that his first born was…is a girl…"

"He will just have to live with it."

"He may have to live with it but what about the world? She is a female in a highly influential family. She will be scorned and ridiculed. It will be even worse because she is the first born."

Lily looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms and replied. "We will get through this, I will make sure of it."

END FLASHBACK

Lily shook her head to get rid of the memory. She looked closely at her daughter lying peacefully in her arms sleeping. She had taken to doing this when she was depressed. For the third time that day she studied every detail about her daughter. Irrisa Iris Potter, the name lily gave her, was a small baby. Her tiny hands lightly gripped lily's cloak as she peacefully slept. Even though she didn't have much hair, you could tell that she would inherit her mother's vibrant red hair. If her eyes had been open, they would have been the same striking green eyes as well. She was a carbon copy of her mother. Lily smiled and arose from her chair careful not to wake Irrisa. She went upstairs and walked down the hall to Irrisa's room. She carefully placed a sleeping Irrisa in the crib and pulled the blankets around her. She kissed her forehead and as she left the room she promised her daughter.

"Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of that."

A/N: Hey people. That's the end of chapter 1! How was it? Review and tell me. Anyways. See ya!

**Next Chapter: Malicious Intent**


	2. Malicious Intent

A/N: Hey people. I don't have much to say. So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Irrisa though so back off, get your own character.

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Malicious Intentions

Sun filtered through the curtains of the window preparing to wake the occupant of the room. The only thing was that the occupant was already up. Lily Potter was moving around the room packing up anything and everything to do with her daughter, Irrisa. Lily was going to send her daughter somewhere safe. She closed the bag and had one last look at the room to make sure she had everything.

"Clothes."

"Check."

"Books."

"Check."

"Toys."

"Check."

"Irrisa…"

Lily looked over into the crib and saw Irrisa was sleeping.

"Check."

She moved the bag over by the door, took one last look at the crib and her daughter, and went down stairs.

Meanwhile…

"God damn it! Why is there always a shit load of paperwork!"

"James, watch your language."

"Why should I, Moony?"

Sirius Black sighed. "Because, Prongs, you have a daughter now and you need to watch your mouth around her."

"What child? I have no child, Padfoot."

Sirius's eyebrows rose above his hairline as Remus frowned.

"What do you mean James, you have a daughter." Remus said slowly and calculated.

James, disregarding the change of formality, yelled " I HAVE NO CHILD!"

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

James and Remus turned to see Sirius standing with a look of seriousness hardly ever seen on his face.

"You are being a prat! So what if your first-born is a girl? she is your daughter and it is your responsibility to be a father to her!"

"How dare you accuse me of not doing my responsibility! It won't matter anyway, she'll be gone soon enough."

Remus became scared. "James, you aren't suggesting what I think you are."

"Yes I am, Moony. By tomorrow, I will have no daughter. She will be dead."

Remus became determined. " I won't let you. And you will call me Remus until you prove to me that you deserve to be my friend. Now excuse me, I have to go warn Lily." Remus turned around and started to walk out of the room. He never made it to the door.

"Stupefy!"

Remus fell to the floor, stunned.

"James! What are yo-"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Sirius fell to the floor, unable to move.

James walked over and looked down at Remus. "I won't have you interfering. Now excuse me, I have a previous engagement to attend to."

James left the room, leaving the two furious aurors on the floor to try and find a way out of this mess and warn Lily.

"There."

Lily lowered her quill and read over the letter once more to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. When she was sure that she hadn't, she placed the letter inside the envelope. The letter was for whoever found Irrisa and for Irrisa herself when she was older and able to understand the situation. She placed the envelope on the table next to the bag of supplies so that when it was time, it would be easily attainable. She looked up at the clock to see that it was only 200:pm. James wouldn't be home until 6:oopm so she had time before she had to say goodbye and send Irrisa away.

CRASH. Lily's head whipped around and she became scared. Who was here? She crept out of the room quietly and looked down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw James standing in the doorway looking furious. His head went from left to right looking for something. Lily realized that he was looking for her and Irrisa.

She quickly ducked back into the room, grabbed the bag and letter then quickly and quietly ran over to Irrisa's room. She grabbed Irrisa out of the crib. Irrisa was unnaturally quiet like she knew that something was wrong.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing dear wife of mine."

Lily froze and turned around to see her husband in the doorway.

"You don't think you were going to hide her from me, were you?" James asked.

"Yes James, I was. Now move, I don't want to hurt you."

"That should be my line. Now you see, I came here to get rid of her and I plan to go through with it!" James lunged at Lily and tried to grab Irrisa. Lily quickly took out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

James went flying back into the wall. Lily took that moment to run past him and out the door. James quickly got up and chased after them. Lily ran down the stairs and into the living room.

Lily stopped in the middle of the room just as James entered. "There, you see. It's pointless to run. I'm happy to see you understand that."

"James…"

"Come on, Lily. Give me the baby. You see how this…thing…has come between us. If we get rid of it everything can go back to normal." James pleaded.

"You want me to give up my baby so that it can die? No Jamaes. Nothing can return to normal. I have seen what you can be and it scares me. I'm sorry James. I can't stand who you've become." Lily's voice cracked with emotion.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Lily, give me the baby and I promise everything will be al-"

"NO!"

"Lily!"

Lily began to chant. "Powers that be, lend me the strength to protect my daughter!"

Lily started to glow a pale blue. Suddenly the wind picked up and centered around Lily and Irrisa.

"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far. Spirit guide me and lend me the power to protect my light! Open!" Lily spoke with tears falling down her face.

A brilliant flash erupted from the center of the wind and opened up a portal.

Lily prayed. "Please, Merlin. Send my daughter somewhere safe and protect her."

Lily kissed Irrisa's forehead, and with her tears cascading down her face, sent her daughter through the portal. A flash blinded both Lily and James for a couple of seconds and when they looked back after it died down, the portal had closed.

A/N: There. The second chapter done! Woohoo! All I have to say is please review and tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: Repercussions 

**Part 1: Age of Merlin and the Founders**


	3. Chap3 Part One: Repercussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. J.K. Rowling does. I do own Irrisa though.

A/N: Hey people! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Exams are coming up and I am cracking down on my free time to make sure I get my homework done. The next few chapters are so long that I have to split them into parts. Anyways, here's the next installment of:

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Repercussions

Part One: Age of Merlin and the Founders

The castle was situated on the edge of a forest not far from a crystal blue lake. The trees whistled and moved, caressed by the gently blowing wind. The quiet atmosphere was shattered as a brilliant flash of light illuminated the entire forest. The light was centering on a point just outside the gates of the castle. As the light died down, the peaceful feeling returned. No one noticed that the light had left something behind.

"It's calm today. Perfect for a walk around the grounds." An old man said to himself as he was walking around.

The old man had come from the castle and was dressed in the most peculiar clothes. His clothes consisted of a deep, rich purple robe that dragged on the ground. The robe was outlined in gold and a golden phoenix was inlayed in the same golden thread on the back. Over the robe there was a cloak of the same colour and fabric; clasped together with a small phoenix pin.

As the man walked around the castle grounds, a slight movement to his right caught his eye. He turned ad saw the small bundle outside the gates.

"Now what could that be?"

The man was very curious as he wasn't expecting anything from anyone and the castle was closed for the summer. The man cautiously approached the bundle.

"Dear lord!"

The man's expression became one of surprise as he realized that the bundle was actually a baby. He quickly went over and knelt down beside the bundle. He moved the fabric away from the baby's face and looked down into a pair of open, very aware emerald green eyes.

His eyes caught the letter and he picked it up. He looked it over without opening it but he could see no name anywhere to suggest who it was for. He opened the letter and read it over quickly. By the time he was done reading the letter, he had decided to bring the baby up to the castle to get everyone's opinion on the problem that had arisen. He placed the letter inside his cloak, readjusts the bundle in his arms to that it was more comfortable, and enters the castle.

KNOCK. KNOCK

"Come in."

The old man opened the door with one hand and held the bundle in the other.

"Godric, I want us to meet in the great hall in ten minutes. You get Helga and Rowena and I'll go get Salazar." The man said to the chestnut brown-haired young man.

"Ok, but why?" The man named Godric asked.

"I'll tell you when we meet." The man closed the door and left without another word.

Godric shrugged his shoulders and decided to go get Helga first. Godric entered the hospital wing and looked for the familiar head of light brown curls. He spotted her sorting a shelf of healing potions.

"Hey Helga!" Godric yelled.

Helga turned around and through her golden-brown eyes you could tell she was annoyed. "What, Godric? Can't you see I'm busy. These potions don't sort themselves you know and you didn't have to shout."

Godric held up his hands. "Don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger."

"Well, what message do you have for me and from whom?"

"Merlin has called a meeting in the great hall in ten minutes."

Helga lost her annoyed look. "Why?"

Godric sighed. "No clue. All he said was, '_I'll tell you when we meet._'"

Helga sighed as well. "Alright then. Let me just put these last potions away and then we can go down."

"I still have to go get Rowena."

"Ok then. I'll meet everyone down there in ten minutes then."

"Okay."

Godric left and made his way towards the library. You could almost always count on Rowena being in there. As he approached the library he saw Rowena leaving, carrying several books in her arms.

Godric sighed. Same old Rowena, always has a book.

"Hey, Rowena!"

Rowena turned to look at Godric. "Yes, Godric? What has led you to 'the epitome of all evil'?" Rowena smirked.

Godric groaned. "Why do you keep rubbing in the fact that I accidentally called the library that in front of you?"

Rowena laughed. "Because I feel you need to be thoroughly embarrassed and humiliated before I forgive your slip of the tongue."

Godric groaned louder. "Anyways, Merlin has called a meeting in the great hall."

Rowena's eyebrows rose. "why?"

"No clue. Like I told Helga, all he said was '_I'll tell you when we meet._'"

"Ok. I'll be there in a few. I have to go put these books away in my room and then I'll be right along."

Meanwhile

Merlin headed down to the dungeons to pry Salazar away from his potions to attend the meeting. Merlin stopped and turned toward one of the portraits on the wall.

"Polyjuice"

The portrait moved out of the way and let him in. Salazar's personal quarters were decorated in different shades of green, silver, and black. The main room was the sitting room and situated in the middle of the room was a couch and two chairs all a dark green colour. Several other rooms branched off from the main room. Merlin walked over to a door just to the right of the portrait hole and opened it.

Inside the room, you could see shelves upon shelves of potions ingredients all neatly labeled and categorized in alphabetical order. In the middle of the room a man with black hair stood over a cauldron of boiling potion. The man finally moved away from the cauldron and used his wand to extinguish the fire.

"Salazar."

The man named Salazar turned around. "Merlin, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"That's good. Why, may I ask, have you come here? As I recall you hardly ever come down to my personal quarters."

"I have called a meeting in the great hall."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with the bundle in your arms."

Merlin chuckled. "You never miss anything do you? You are correct, but I will say no more until we are all gathered."

"Well then lets get going. We don't want Helga to grumble about you being late when you're the one who called the meeting." Salazar smirked.

Merlin chuckled and agreed. An angry or annoyed Helga could be a dangerous thing. Merlin and Salazar reached the great hall the same time as Godric, Helga, and Rowena did.

"Lets go inside before I reveal the reason for calling a meeting on such short notice." Merlin ushered everyone inside.

They entered and sat down at the single table that Merlin had conjured.

"Now, I know that I usually don't call a meeting on such short notice…"

" You can say that again." Muttered Helga

"Anyways, a situation has occurred and I need your help."

"What could have happened that you need _all_ out help on it?" asked Rowena, generally curious.

"This morning on my morning walk I came across this bundle on the castle steps."

Merlin removed the fabric so that everyone could see what was in the bundle. Helga and Rowena gasped.

"It turned out to be a baby."

"A baby?" said Helga.

"Where's it's mother?" asked Rowena.

Merlin sighed. "This is why I need your help. The child was sent here from the future. I can't explain it very well so here."

Merlin handed them the letter. After the letter was passed around and everyone had read it, Merlin sat down and waited for their opinions.

Both Helga and Rowena were furious. "How could someone be so cruel. Just because she was born first!" "Why I should go and…"

"Helga, Rowena, calm down. This is why she was sent to us. Mrs. Potter is hoping that whoever found Irrisa would help her and protect her. So, what do we do?"

"We will keep her and raise her."

Everyone turned and stared at Salazar.

Godric put his hand to Salazar's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Get off me Godric! Anyways, think about it this way. This woman has sent us her daughter, granted she probably didn't sent her specifically to us, but she sent her most prized possession to us in hopes that we could help her protect her daughter. How can we say no and send her daughter back to her inadvertently sending a helpless baby into danger. Besides, she's stuck here anyways for 16 years. We might as well train her in our magic."

Everyone was silent until Merlin spoke up. "Salazar's right."

"Damn straight I'm right." Salazar grumbled.

"Salazar! Some control please. There is a child here."

"sorry." Salazar said sulking.

"As I was saying, Salazar is right. We can't just send an innocent child back into danger. Apart from the fact that she has to stay here anyways, if everyone agrees we will raise her here at Hogwarts. Does everyone consent?"

"I consent. I won't let some egotistical bas-"

"Rowena!"

"Sorry. Anyways I won't let some… some… ah dang. I can't think of a word appropriate enough to call her father. I won't let her father hurt her."

Helga nodded. "Count me in. Salazar?"

"Of course I agree. I suggested it remember?"

Helga smiled. "Of course. I was just making sure. Godric. What about you?"

"Why not. It'll be fun to have a little kid running around. It'll liven things up a bit."

"Then we all agree."

Merlin picked up Irrisa.

"Welcome, Irrisa Iris Potter, to Hogwarts."

A/N: Another chapter done! Not much to say but please review and tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: Part Two: Problems at the Potters 


	4. Chap3Part Two: Problems at the Potters

A/N" YAY! Two chapters updated within 24 hours! Woohoo! Record! Lol. I hope to have another chapter of either this story or The Power Within typed within the next wekk. Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters associated with it. I do own Irrisa though.

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Part Two: Problems at the Potters

"How dare you defy me!"

SMACK.

"James Harold Potter!"

James turned and there in the doorway stood Sirius, Remus, and James' eyes widened when he saw that Albus Dumbledore was there also.

Remus was furious. "How DARE you hit Lily! That is despicable!"

"Hoe did you?" James said, flabbergasted.

"Lucky for us," Sirius cut in, "that Dumbledore just happened to arrive just ten minutes after you left."

Dumbledore ignored them and walked right past James and knelt beside Lily. You could clearly see the hand print on her right cheek.

"Lily, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright." Lily replied, a hand on her cheek.

"Lily, where is Irrisa? Were you able to go through with your plan?"

At this, Lily smiled.

"Yes. I was able to go through with the plan. Irrisa was sent back in time to somewhere safe."

Dumbledore relaxed. "Good. You remembered to send the letter?" He asked.

"Yes, I remembered." Lily replied.

Dumbledore smiled, "Good."

"Don't you tell me who I should be! I know who I am, I'm the last male Potter and I have to carry on the Potter name." James yelled.

"You already have! Your daughter…"

Remus was cut off by James' exclamation of "I HAVE NO DAUGHTER! I will not stand for…"

"That's right, Mr. Potter, you can't stand the thought of being a father to a daughter who may surpass you, a male figure."

James turned and glared at Sirius.

"Don't you talk of what you don't know." He snarled.

"Don't give me that, James. I know as well as you do that you're afraid of being showed up by a woman."

"Why you little!..."

James lunged at Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!"

James, for the second time that day, went flying back into the wall. When he looked up he expected either Sirius or Remus to have their wand pointed at him but he was shocked to see that it Was Dumbledore that had his wand pointed at him.

"How dare you! You are the most… I can't even describe how retched you are. How dare you hit a woman! How dare you hit my Granddaughter and try to kill my Great-Granddaughter!" Dumbledore roared.

"G-granddaughter? G-Great Granddaughter?" James stuttered.

"Yes. Lily is my Granddaughter. You have done to much against my family to be forgiven. Get out! Get out and don't come back."

James scrambled up from his spot on the ground and ran out the door, not even grabbing his stuff.

Dumbledore relaxed and turned to Remus, Sirius, and Lily. "Now, where do we start to fix this mess?"


	5. Chap4 Part One Training and the Prophecy

A/N: YAY! Another one today! Definitely a record! Whoop there it is! I'm on a roll! I'll try to get more out soon. Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from J.K. Rowling's Universe. I do own Irrisa though!

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Training and the Prophecy Part One

Beginnings of Magic

4 Years Later

"Look at her, so happy and care free. We should call her in for supper soon, though."

The four founders, Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar, along with Merlin, were watching Irrisa play in the fields around Hogwarts.

"Yes, yes, Rowena. I do believe you are correct. Godric, could you please go and gather our charge and tell her that it is time for supper." Godric nodded and left the room.

"It's been four years since Irrisa arrived here. It feels like just yesterday we found her outside the gates."

Helga gazed out the window to see Godric approaching Irrisa. Irrisa, looking up at Godric, nodded and folled him back into the castle.

"We better get to the Great Hall for supper."

Helga nodded, "I know… but…"

"Helga? What is it?" Salazar asked.

"I don't know. I feel that something bad is going to happen in the next few years. I want Irrisa to start learning magic."

"Helga." Merlin said slowly. "She is too young. It would be too hard for her."

"Merlin, do you remember two years ago when she started doing accidental magic…"

Flashback

"Hey Helga, look!"

"What Rowena?"

"Irrisa is standing!"

Both woman squealed when Irrisa looked at them and laughed.

"So cute!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Hey! Merlin, Godric, Salazar! Come look! Irrisa is walking!" Helga yelled.

Merlin, Godric, and Salazar came over.

"See!"

"Wok! Me wok!" Irrisa gurgled as she clapped her hands.

Merlin and Godric laughed as Salazar smiled.

"Yes Irrisa. Your walking." Merlin said slowly so Irrisa could understand.

Salazar smirked. "Yeah, now all you need to do is grow wings and then you can fly."

"Fy! Me fy?!" Irrisa asked Salazar.

"No, Irrisa. Your not old enough yet."

Irrisa didn't like that and frowned.

"Looks like she didn't like that, eh Salazar? Holy!"

Everyone turned to see why Godric stopped talking and gasped. Salazar was floating a couple feet off the floor.

"Fy! Fy!" Irrisa laughed.

"Uh, Merlin, could you please let me down now. I'm getting dizzy."

Merlin chuckled as he released Salazar.

"Well, we definitely know she's magical." Rowena spoke into the silence.

As if a light came on, they all started to laugh.

End Flashback

"Yes, Helga, I remember."

"She was two! You know as well as I do that the younger the age at which they start doing accidental magic, the more powerful the witch or wizard is. If we don't start teaching her magic soon, then when we do start teaching it, it will overwhelm her and it will be out of control! I'm not saying to teach her large and/or complex spells, just spells that could help her protect herself and lower the risk of a magical outburst."

Merlin sighed. "Your right. I just wanted her to have a normal and innocent life for a while. I wanted to see her be happy as long as possible."

Salazar placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"We all want that for her but that is not how things are going. If we can't keep her innocent, we can keep her informed so that she can make the right decisions."

Merlin smiled. "The I think it's about time we teach Irrisa magic."

Merlin went to leave but was stopped.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned around.

"Yes, Rowena?"

"I, Rowena Ravenclaw request permission from Merlin to allow Irrisa Iris Potter to become my apprentice."

Salazar's and Helga's eyes widened. Merlin was thoughtful for a few seconds before answering.

"I, Merlin, grant permission for Irrisa Iris Potter to become Rowena Ravenclaw's apprentice with this condition; Irrisa Potter must know the basics of magic before she can become your full apprentice. Do you accept?"

"I do."

"Then let it be done."

Rowena relaxed and smiled.

"Phew. For a second there I thought you weren't going to allow it."

"I thought about it, and I feel that it was an excellent idea. I would also like to ask Helga and Salazar if they would also consider taking Irrisa on as apprentices when she is ready."

Helga and Salazar looked at each other before replying in unison, "We accept."

"Good. I am also going to ask Godric if he would accept her as an apprentice as well."

"I'm sure he will, Merlin. We all want her to remain safe." Salazar said.

Rowena's face became thoughtful. "Merlin"

"Yes Rowena."

"Why don't you also take Irrisa on as an apprentice?"

Merlin's eyebrows rose.

"You haven't had an apprentice since… him, and it's about time someone else is trained to be a mage."

Merlin sighed. "Rowena, you know that I cannot train someone to be a mage if they do not have the dormant magic for it. I have searched many-a-time since…him, and I have not found a suitable candidate."

"What if she had the dormant magic? Would you take her on as your apprentice?"

After a brief silence, Merlin responded.

"Yes. It would be much easier to teach and much easier for her to learn at such a young age. We'll test her later. Right now we must go to supper. Godric and Irrisa must wonder what is btaking us so long. Come, let us go."

"There you are! We were wondering where you were." Godric said as Merlin, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar entered the Great Hall.

"we are terribly sorry, we were discussing an important matter. If you will come with me for a moment I will inform you."

Godric nodded and excused himself from the table. "Lead the way."

Merlin and Godric left through the side door situated behind the head atable.

"Good evening Irrisa. How are you?" Rowena asked when she sat down on Irrisa's right.

"I'm fine. Thank you Ms. Ravenclaw."

Rowena laughed. "How many times have I told you to call me Rowena."

"May times, but it is rude to call a lady of your stature by her first name."

Rowena laughed harder. "You read too much, little one. You're the only four year old I have ever seen that can speak so fluently and grammatically correct."

Irrisa smiled. "I do my best."

Rowena smiled back.

"Yes you do."

"Hello, Ms. Hufflepuff, Mr. Slytherin, I am terribly sorry for not acknowledging you sooner."

Helga laughed while Salazar smiled.

"Don't worry dear, it's no problem; and please, call me Helga."

Irrisa went to protest but Helga held up her hand.

"From now on you are to call us by our first names. I am not asking."

"Alright Ms. Huff- Helga." Irrisa said awkwardly.

Helga smiled. Godric and Merlin re-entered the hall and took their seats. Merlin to the left of Irrisa and Gosric on the other side of Merlin. (God/Mer/Irr/Row/Hel/Sal)

"Now, Irrisa." Merlin turned to talk to Irrisa after the food had appeared. "Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar, and I have decided it is time for you to start learning a little bit of magic."

Irrisa's face lit up at the mention of learning magic.

"But first, I would like you to know some important information concerning your past."

"My past?"

"I can't explain it to you very well so, here."

Merlin handed Irrisa the letter that was sent with her to them four years ago. Irrisa, when she was finished reading the letter, placed it down onto the table. Merlin and the founders couldn't see her face as it was bowed and her hair was in front of her eyes. When she brought up her head they saw many emotions playing across her face. Pain, sorrow, hatred. All of these were there but were hidden underneath the surface. The only emotion that was clear was determination. Everyone was taken aback by the amount of determination they saw. Irrisa finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Thank you, for letting me know. I know I am extremely young and most children my age wouldn't understand but, I do and I thank you for the opportunity to learn more about my past."

Merlin's eyes saddened as he realized that some of Irrisa's innocence was lost.

It's for the best. Was Merlin's thought.

"Merlin."

Merlin shook his head.

"Yes, Irrisa?"

"May I go to the library and start researching a little bit of magic?"

Merlin looked closely at Irrisa and he noticed that she was hoping he would say yes. He chuckled at the childish look of pleading and contained excitement and his heart lifted.

"Yes child, you may."

Irrisa quickly excused herself and walked briskly out of the room. You could see that she was trying not to run. Everyone shared the same though as they watched Irrisa leave the hall.

As long as she can keep some of her innocence, everything will be fine.


	6. Chap4 Part Two The Letter

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Chapter Four Part Two

The Letter

Dear Irrisa,

My darling daughter, you do not know me, but hear me out. Please forgive me. As I watch you sleeping I can't help but cry at knowing that your life will never be normal and the only reason for that is because you are a female. You, my daughter, are the first-born in the Potter family. I do not know if it is the same where you are, but here a female in a pureblood family is highly frowned upon in some occasions. In your case, you are considered a disgrace because you are the first born. I had to send you away from the life here. Please, don't be mad. I didn't want your father to hurt you. I don't want to ruin your thoughts about what your father is like but I feel you must know. The reason I sent you away is that your father… your father was trying to kill you. That is why I had to send you away. I wouldn't…couldn't let him hurt you. You're my daughter. I will NEVER let anyone hurt you as long as I'm alive. I know, that you might hate me now but I had to tell you. I couldn't let you go on, not knowing that I love you. Never forget that. I love you with all my heart. There are several people here that would like to add things, just to let you know they love you and miss you.

Hey, cub. I'm Remus Lupin, your uncle. _Don't you mean her fuzzy uncle? _Sirius, shut it. _Awwwwww. You're no fun. _Anyways, that was Sirius Black, your Godfather but he'll talk to you later. _But I want to talk to her now! I'm Sirius Black, and like Remus spoiled for me, I'm your godfather. _Anyways, what he meant by that comment, was concerning my condition. I'm a werewolf, so he likes to poke fun at me. _Not all the time! _Most of the time. _Exactly what I said. MOST of the time. _Anyways, cub. You were the cutest baby I've ever seen. A miniature version of your mother. We all feel in love with you the moment we saw you. _You even acted like her! Always laughing at our misfortunes. _You deserved everything she did to you, you know. _So I deserved to be puked on? How so?_ You were spinning her around in circles. _Oh yah, I forgot that part. _shakes head I'll give the pen to Sirius for a little bit, then we have to go. I love you and I'll see you someday. _Finally! Hey pup! Nice to talk to ya! I don't have much to say but, we always will love you. Never let anyone think otherwise. When you get back here, you'll have to prove to everybody that that you deserve to be there. Opps. I said something I shouldn't have. Lily (your mother) will explain it to you at the end. I got to go, pup. Kick some ancestor butt! _SIRIUS!_ Uh oh! Bye, gotta go! _

**Hello, Great-Granddaughter. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I won't say much because this letter is getting too long but listen to me child. Be strong. Always fight for what you believe in. I'll always be there if you need me, I love you, my little emerald. **

Irrisa. I have to go now. Your father will be coming home in a couple hours and I have to get you to safety before he returns. Listen closely. The spell I used to send you to the past lasts 16 years. I will try to break the time limit on the spell so I can come see you. Never give up on your dreams. I love you, my darling daughter.

Love,

Uncle Remus

_Godfather Sirius_

**Grandpa Albus**

Mum


	7. Chap4 Part Three Prophecy of the Chosen

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Part Three: Prophecy of the Chosen One

"Momma! Momma!"

A three year old boy yelled as he finished building his tower of blocks. His mother laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I see it Harry. You did a great job!"

Lily Evans said to her son. Harry went back to playing with his blocks as lily smiled, watching over him. Her smile faded as she remembered everything that had happened 3 years ago.

Flashback

"Sign here, Mrs. Potter." The lawer said.

Lily signed her name on the parchment and it rolled up and sealed itself.

"There you are, Mrs. Potter or should I say Ms. Evans?. Everything is done and the divorce is finalized." The man said with a smile.

Lily smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Smith. It's now Ms. Evans."

"Lily, we must be going now if we are to get moved in as soon as possible."

Lily turned and nodded to her grandfather, who had come along as a witness.

As they left, Dumbledore nodded to the lawyer, then apparated away. They arrived outside a clearing about 3 miles from Hogwarts. Dumbledore waved his hand and a house, or more precisely, a manor appeared out of thin air.

"Here we are. I have just temporarily removed the wards so we can move you in. Once everything is here, I'll reapply the wards.

It took them an hour to bring everything of Lily's into the manor. After Dumbledore re-applied the wards, both Lily and him started to unpack everything. Several hours later everything had been put away properly.

Lily turned to her grandfather. "Thank you so much grandfather for taking me in."

Dumbledore smiled down at his granddaughter "Don't worry my child, I was happy to do so. Besides, I like the company and it's not like I don't have the room."

Lily smiled, said goodnight, and went to bed.

End Flashback

A knock at the door brought her out of her stupor. Lily got up off the floor and told whoever it was, to come in. She wasn't worried about who it might be as only someone who was recognized by the wards could enter.

"Lily, child. How about helping your old grandfather out?"

Lily turned and smiled at her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. "Grandfather! Your early!"

He chuckled. "Indeed. Is anyone else here yet?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "No. I hope they get here soon though. Dinner's almost finished."

Good. Good. Harry! How are you, my boy?" Dumbledore kneeled down beside Harry.

"Grandpa!" Harry yelled and lunged at Dumbledore.

Lily smiled at the scene then she began to remember what happened only two months after she had sent Irrisa away. That was when she had found out she was pregnant with Harry.

Flashback

Two weeks after the divorce…

Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet while waiting for lily to get up. Lily had been getting up later and later and lately she hadn't been feeling to well. Dumbledore looked up as lily entered the room.

"How are you this morning, child?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not good. I feel really sick." Lily said as she sat down.

Dumbledore became concerned. "Maybe you should go see a doctor." He suggested.

Lily nodded and Dumbledore went over to the fireplace, grabbed some of the powder that was in a jar next to it, threw it in the fire, stuck his head in it and called, "Mark Pomfrey!"

After several minutes of talking, Dumbledore retracted his head from the fire.

"Lily, he's willing to see us now, as he has no more patients at this time."

Lily nodded and grabbed some of the powder in the other jar that was beside the first. She threw it in the fire, stepped in, and said clearly, "St. Mungos, Mark Pomfrey's Office!"

Two second later, she was gone. Dumbledore followed not long after. Dumbledore came out of the fireplace to see lily already sitting on the examination table and Mr. Pomfrey already starting the checkup. After several minutes of silence, Mark Pomfrey stopped examining lily. He looked up smiling.

"Ms. Evans…"

"It's lily, mark. We've known each other for a long time."

"Lily, I have found the cause of your sickness." He said, still smiling.

"What's wrong with lily? Is she alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Mark smiled. "She's fine."

"The what's wrong?" lily asked, perplexed.

"Nothing is wrong. Congratulations, Lilly. You're pregnant."

End Flashback

Lily shook her head and turned to watch her grandfather play with her son. Suddenly the door burst open. Lily whirled around, ready to fire spells at the intruders, but lowered her wand as she placed a hand on her heart.

"Dear lord, Sirius. You gave me a heart attack." Lily said.

Sirius just laughed. "Sorry about that. So where's my godson?"

"Calm down, Padfoot."

Came a voice from behind Sirius.

"If you would have looked closely, you would have seen that Harry is right beside Albus." Said Remus as he entered the room.

"Moony! Padfoot!" yelled Harry as he ran over to the two men.

Sirius bent down, picked up Harry and spun him around. Harry laughed.

"So." Said Sirius to Harry "How's my godson?"

Harry smiled. "Great, Padfoot. Come play with me and grandpa."

Sirius and Harry went over to Albus and started to play with the blocks with Harry. Lily smiled at how happy her son was but sighed in sadness at the fact that the picture-perfect scene was not quite perfect. Someone was missing. Remus put nhis hand on lily's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, lily."

Lily turned to look at Remus. "Did I? I don't know anymore. I just… feel so empty without her here. And I feel like I'm denying Harry the chance to know his sister."

Remus just smiled. "If you feel that way, then make sure Harry gets to know his sister."

Lily paled and stuttered. "I can't send him away, too! It would be too much for me! I can't lose them both."

"I'm not saying to send him away, I'm saying take him with you for a visit. We said in the letter that we'd try to find a way to break the time spell. Now's as good a time as any."

Lily shook her head. "It's too hard to open the portal for too long, besides how are we to break the time spell? It takes so much energy to open the portal, I don't have enough to open a portal without the time spell."

"Maybe I could help."

Both Lily and Remus turned to look at Albus.

"With our combined magical energy we might be able to break through the spell together. Once the spell is broken, we could go back and forth more easily as the spell would only have to be broken once."

"How do you figure that, Albus?" Remus asked.

"The reason it uses so much energy is because of the pell, right? If we remove the spell…"

"It would then take less energy to open the portal." Lily finished, eyes wide. A smiled the blossomed across her face. "It just might work, but wait. Would it be dangerous for both Irrisa and Harry to be together?"

"Why would you ask that?" Sirius asked from beside Harry. He had been listening the whole time.

"The prophecy." Was all Lily said.

Flashback

"Lily, you should sit down. You don't want to over-exert yourself." Said Albus as Lily was bustling around the kitchen, making breakfast.

"I'm pregnant, grandfather. Not invalid."

Albus chuckled. "I know. I'm just looking out for you ."

Lily sighed and quickly finished the breakfast and set it on the table.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"We'll wait for Remus and Sirius to arrive. I only want to tell this once."

Several minutes later, Remus and Sirius arrived.

"Now that they're here, would you please tell us what you need to tell us." Lily said to Albus.

"The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have the power the dark lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Silence.

"W-what was that, Albus?" stuttered Remus.

"That was a prophecy that was recited to me four years ago by Sybil Trewlawny."

"B-but, there isn't a dark lord!" said Sirius.

"We don't know that for sure. Odds are there is one in hiding." Said Albus.

"Why did we need to know? This has nothing to do with us." Said Lily.

Dumbledore lowered his head. "I believe, lily, that the prophecy concerns Irrisa and your unborn child. Both are children born from parents who have thrice defied one person, and both are or will be born at the end of the seventh month, July."

"If it's true. Which one is it?" asked lily.

"Both."

"Both?" said Remus. "But that doesn't make sense."

"There is another part to the prophecy." Replied Albus.

"He shall come after the first has already left to learn ancient magic's once lost. The second shall follow the first several years after. The first shall already have started her lessons when he arrives and joins her. The second shall help the first as the first is destined to defeat the dark that approaches her home in the future. The dark shall fall, though the first shall not come out unscathed. The light shall reign again."

Dumbledore's voice trailed off.

"What does that mean?" wondered Remus.

"The first is Irrisa. She was sent back to the past and is undoubtedly learning ancient magic while she is there. Your unborn child is the second who joins the first years after she left. "

"Harry."

"What?" Albus asked.

"My unborn child will be named Harry."

"Alright. Harry will end up joining Irrisa. Irrisa, since she is the first, will be the savior and will have to defeat the dark lord once she is trained."

"But, who is the dark lord, then?" everyone asked Albus.

"Through my research I have found something that troubles me greatly. From what it tells me, Tom Marvolo Riddle has become the new dark lord."

"Oh shit." Was all Sirius could get out.

End Flashback

"If we abide by the prophecy, it would mean that Harry would have to go back to the past sometime anyways." Said Remus.

"It might as well be soon. While Irrisa and Harry can get to know each other."

Lily sighed. "your right. When should we plan to leave?" Lily turned to her grandfather.

"Let's try for Thursday."

Lily looked back to the others. "Today's Monday, so lets get started. We only have three days."

Lily went over and picked up Harry. "Come on Harry, lets go meet your sister."

A/N: YAY! Two chapters done in a day. AGAIN! What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Lol. The second part of the prophecy is mine, as well as Irrisa. Everyone else is not. Review!


	8. Harry, meet your Sister

A/N: I am so sorry! I haven't updated in so long. I was too worried about passing English and stuff to update. I graduated High School! Yay! I'm now in college and have some time to update. I hope to be able to update more. Anyways, on with the story.

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Harry, Meet your Sister

" Is everything ready?" Remus asked

"Everything is ready Moony." Sirius replied.

"Are you sure it will work, grandfather?" Asked Lily, who was standing beside Sirius.

"Lily, don't worry. It will work." Albus consoled her. "Everyone in position."

Albus and Lily, who was holding Harry, went to stand in the centre of the room. Sirius and Remus stood in front of them. Lily placed Harry on the floor and told him to hold on tightly to her leg. They all then held hands and started to chant.

"Powers that be; open the portal, break the spell. Let the prophecy commence!" After the third time they chanted it, they started to glow. Soon the light became so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. When the light died down, they were gone.

Merlin, Irrisa, and the founders were practising magic in the great hall when a blinding light filled the hall. They closed their eyes from the light and when they opened them there were five people on the floor, in the middle of the room. Merlin and the founders noticed that they were all unconscious.

"Well, since they're unconscious, we should bring them to the infirmary."

"You're right, Salazar." Merlin levitated the group of people out of the room with Helga right behind.

"Well, they've got this covered. Lets get back to work." Godric turned back to Irrisa, but she wasn't paying attention.

could it be?

"Irrisa?" Rowena asked.

Irrisa turned to Rowena. "She's familiar. I think I know who she is."

"You think? Who do you think she is?" Rowena questioned further.

"I caught a glimpse of the woman before Merlin and Helga brought them to the infirmary. Didn't you notice the resemblance to me? I think she's my mother."

Rowena, Godric, and Salazar gasped. Yes, THE Salazar Slytherin gasped. "She's right. There is a resemblance," commented Salazar after regaining his composure.

"We have to talk to Merlin about this." Suggested Godric.

They quickly made their way to the infirmary. They entered to see Helga checking to see if the mystery guests were hurt.

Merlin turned as Rowena, Godric, Salazar, and Irrisa entered. "Why did you guys come here? Shouldn't you be training?" He asked.

"Irrisa thinks that the woman is her mother." Salazar explained, bluntly.

Merlin's eyebrows raised. "How does she come to think that?"

"For some reason when I first saw her, I saw flashes of images in my mind. Images of that woman. The last image I remember was that woman chanting, 'Powers that be, lend me the strength to protect my daughter.' What convinced me was the similarity between us. I look like I could be her twin; just younger."

Silence. Suddenly a groan came from the man with the sandy-brown hair. When he came to and saw who was in front of him, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped like a fish.

"You…can't be…how…Merlin…impossible…Founders…what?" A jumble of words came out of his mouth.

Merlin held up his hand. "Sir, please calm down. You just went through an ordeal. Now, could you tell us who you, and your companions, are and what is your purpose here?"

After Remus got over his shock he turned to Merlin, "Your Merlin aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am. Who might you be?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Remus Lupin, that's…"

"Your Remus!?!" Irrisa blurted out, looking at Remus with hesitation.

Remus turned to look at her. When he saw her his eyes widened again. "Irrisa?...Is that you?"

She nodded. "Your one of the people from my letter."

Remus smiled. "I am. Oh! We should wake everyone else up. They'll want to meet you."

"Let me." Merlin raised his staff and tapped it on the floor once and everyone woke up instantly.

Lily immediately opened her eyes and looked for Harry. She sighed when she saw that Harry was beside her. Albus Dumbledore immediately noticed the six other people in the room.

"We are terribly sorry if we interrupted anything."

Merlin waved him off. "No problem."

"I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus…"

"What is it Remus?"

"Do you realise your talking to THE Merlin?" Remus asked.

When Albus turned back to look at Merlin his eyes were wide with shock. Suddenly they heard giggling coming form the left. They looked over to see Irrisa giggling at Merlin.

"No matter what timeline their from you always get the same reaction, Uncle Merl." Irrisa giggled.

Merlin just sighed. "It seems so."

Helga, Rowena, Salazar, and Godric just smirked.

They then heard a gasp come form the female guest. Lily was looking at Irrisa with watery eyes. "Irrisa…is…is that you?" She asked with hope lacing her voice.

Irrisa hesitantly approached Lily. "Are you Lily Potter?" she answered Lily's question with a question of her own. Lily could only nod. "Pleased to meet you…mom."

Lily burst into tears and grabbed Irrisa into a hug. At first Irrisa tensed up but soon relaxed in her mother's arms. "Mom." Irrisa then started to hug her mom back just as hard. After a couple of minutes Lily finally released Irrisa.

"Irrisa, I am so sorry. I…"

Irrisa cut her off. "I understand. There is one thing I wonder about though. In the letter that was sent to me Sirius wrote something about having to prove myself when I get back."

Lily turned around and glared at Sirius. "He did, did he?" Sirius tried to sink deeper into the bed he was one when Lily suddenly thought of something.

"How can you speak like this? You're only four yet you speak as if your twenty."

"That would be our fault." Rowena joined the conversation.

"It is not your fault Lady Rav…Rowena." Irrisa protested. Irrisa turned back to her mom. "I love to read and I understand concepts and stuff so easily that I picked up the vocabulary quicker."

Sirius burst out laughing. "She got your smarts as well as your looks, eh Tiger."

"Stop calling me Tiger, Sirius."

"Why should I?"

Soon Lily and Sirius were throwing insults back and forth before Albus split them up. "This is not the time or place to be arguing. There are two kids here."

"Hey!" Irrisa protested.

"Like it or not Irrisa, your only four, still a kid." Salazar said.

Irrisa started to pout to the amusement of everyone.

"Momma." A little voice called out.

"Oh! Irrisa, I have someone I would like you to meet." Lily went and picked up Harry and placed him in front of Irrisa. "Irrisa, meet your brother Harry."

"I have a brother?"

Lily nodeded.

"COOL!" Irrisa grinned. The founders and Merlin laughed.

Godric explained, "Every since she was twu and a half she has always wanted a sibling."

Irrisa beamed at her brother. "Hi Harry. I'm Irrisa, your sister."

"Really?" He asked. Irrisa nodded.

"Yay!" Harry hugged Irrisa.

Lily started to cry in happiness.

Remus suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Sorry to be so rude. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Remus Lupin as I said before. The man with the big grin beside me is Sirius Black, the man with the beard and the twinkling blue eyes is Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm Lily Evans…"

"I thought your last name was Potter?" The founders asked, confused.

"I divorced James Potter after her tried to kill Irrisa. I then changed my last name back to my maiden name."

"Oh."

"Anyways, this little boy is Harry. I found out I was pregnant after I sent Irrisa away and divorced James."

Merlin decided to make the introductions. "I, as you know, am Merlin. The woman with the light brown curls and brown eyes is Helga Hufflepuff. The one with the blonde hair and grey…"

"Bluish-grey!" Rowena cut in.

"Excuse me, bluish-grey eyes is Rowena Ravenclaw. The man with thw chesnut brown hair and blue eyes is Godric Griffindor and lastly the one with the black hair and green eyes is Salazar Slytherin."

All four founders nodded to the time travellers.

"Albus spoke for them. "It is a pleasure to meet the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin himself."

"Forgive me, but I have to wonder, besides reuniting Irrisa and Harry, why are you here?" Salazar asked the travellers.

Albus sighed. "There is a prophecy that concerns both Irrisa, Harry, and you."

"Us?"

"Well, not specifically. I'll tell you the prophecy. 'The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have the power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'"

"That is only the first half." Remus commented, gravely.

Albus continued, "'He shall come after the first has already left to learn ancient magic once lost. The second shall follow the first several years after. The first shall already have started her lessons when he arrives and joins her. The second shall help the first as the first is destined to defeat the dark that approaches her home in the future. The dark shall fall, though the first will not come out unscathed. The light shall reign again.'"

Silence fell as Albus finished the prophecy.

Salazar's brow furrowed. "I believe we need to sit down and ponder it all."

"Salazar is correct. Would you all care to join us in the great hall for lunch?"

"We would love to." Lily, on behalf of all of them, accepted their invitation.

Merlin led the way to the great hall. Once they were all seated they began to discuss the prophecy.

"What have you figured out so far?" Rowena, ever the bookworm, asked.

"We figured out that it concerns both Harry and Irrisa." Albus said, deciding to be the one to explain everything.

"How did you find that out?" Helga asked.

Remus answered this part. "Both Lily and her ex-husband James defied one man who we believe has turned into the dark lord of the prophecy. Also, both Harry and Irrisa were born on July 31st; the end of the seventh month."

"I see your logic so far but what about 'marking them as his equal'?" Godric asked.

"That's the part we haven't figured out yet." Sirius commented.

Salazar decided to ask a question this time, "Ok, what about the second part?"

"The first is Irrisa, she was sent away and indecently will be learning your magic which in our time is considered as "ancient magic" that was lost years ago. The second then, has to be Harry. It has been several years and now Harry is also back here. The rest is self-explanatory." Dumbledore finished.

All the founders thought about what they had been told.

Salazar then spoke, "This means that the boy, Harry was it?, will have to stay here and learn magic as well."

Lily's eyes widened in understanding. "You can't expect me to give up my children! Especially not now that I finally have them together again!" Lily was starting to shake.

"Don't worry Ms. Po-Evans. Now that you have broken the sixteen year seal on the time travel portal you can come to visit anytime." Godric reasoned.

"He's right Lily." Sirius added, "you can always visit."

Lily sighed. She turned to look at Harry. "Harry, I have something important to ask you."

"Yes mommy?"

"Would you like to stay here with your sister?"

"You mean we can stay here!" Harry asked, excitedly.

Lily's eyes were now covered by her hair.

"What's wrong mommy?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if you stay here mommy can't stay with you. I have to go back home."

Harry became sad. "So if I stay you have to leave?" Lily nodded. "Would you be able to visit?"

"Yes but I wouldn't be able to stay long."

Harry thought for a couple of minutes before he decided. "I want to stay with Irrisa but only if you visit whenever you can."

"Please mom." Irrisa pleaded, though she hesitated before she said mom.

Lily started to cry but not because Harry wanted to stay but because Irrisa called her mom.

Lily grabbed Irrisa into another hug. "Oh Irrisa! Please don't hesitate to call me mom. It means a lot to me that you call me that already, even after all I did. Harry, of course you can stay. Irrisa, please look after your brother, he's younger than you."

Harry cheered then joined in the hug. Lily just cried harder, hugging her two children close.

Albus then put Lily's fears, that she hadn't voiced, to rest. "Remus, Sirius, as members of the Order of the Phoenix I have a task for you. Your task is to protect the chosen two from the prophecy. Do you accept this task?"

Remus and Sirius were shocked for a few seconds before they looked at each other, grinned, then answered in unison.

"We accept."

"Wonderful. I leave Irrisa and Harry in yours, Merlin's, and the Founder's care." Albus' eyes were twinkling now.

Lily sighed in relief before she thought of something and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong Lily?" Albus asked.

"You had to assign this mission to Sirius, didn't you?"

"Hey! What's wrong with me?"

"You're going to corrupt my children!"

"Corrupt them? How so?" Merlin asked, intrigued.

"Sirius is a prankster. He was part of a group of pranksters that caused mayhem in school."

"Hey! Remus was part of the group too."

"Yes, but I trust Remus not to corrupt my children."

"I'm shocked you have no faith in me." Sirius pouted.

"I've made my point." Said Lily looking pointedly at Sirius who was pouting.

Merlin chuckled. "It's a little too late for Sirius to corrupt Irrisa."

"Call me Lily please and what do you mean?"

Salazar shook his head and decided he would be the one that broke it to Lily. "Irrisa is already a prankster at heart."

Sirius broke out in a huge grin. "See? I don't have to corrupt her!"

Lily just groaned louder. Everyone laughed.

"Now Lily, when we return we have to keep that Harry and Irrisa are the chosen ones a secret."

"Of course."

"We better return soon. We don't want to be missed."

"I have two things I would like to ask you, Lily, before you go. Prior to you arriving here Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar accepted Irrisa on as their apprentice. Now that you are here I would like to formally ask you for your permission to allow Irrisa to be their apprentice. I would also like to extend this invitation to Harry as well in light of recent events."

Lily was gob-smacked.

Merlin continued. "The second thing is that we, as in myself and the Founders, as you call them, we think that Irrisa may be a mage. I would like your permission to test her and see. This is also extended to Harry. If either, or both, of them have the potential to become a mage I would like to ask your permission to take them on as my apprentices."

If Lily was gob-smacked before she was nothing compared to now. "It is an honour for you to take my daughter and son on as apprentices. You have my permission to test both Harry and Irrisa and if either of them have the potential to be a mage they may, of course, be allowed to become your apprentice."

"Thank you. Would you like me to test them now? Or wait until another time?"

"Now please so that they can get as much training in as possible."

"Follow me please."

Merlin gestured for everyone to follow him out of the great hall. Merlin then led them to a chamber that, in Albus' time, was lost.

"This is the rituals room. Now Harry, please come and stand in front of me."

Harry turned to get confirmation from his mother. After she nodded her head he went and stood in front of Merlin. Merlin then placed two fingers onto Harry's forehead and started to chant something under his breath. After several minutes Harry started to glow a pale blue colour. Merlin then removed his fingers from Harry's forehead.

"I'm sorry but you do not have the ability to become a mage, however you are a sorcerer. That is the third most powerful type of witch/wizard. The second is an Elemental who will glow white and the First is, of course, a mage. If you train hard you could become an elemental. I'm looking forward to see how things go."

Harry then went to stand beside his mother while Irrisa walked to stand in front of Merlin. Merlin again placed two fingers on Irrisa's forehead and started to chant under his breath. After a few minutes she started to glow a brilliant gold. Merlin smiled as he removed his fingers from Irrisa's forehead.

"What does that mean?" Irrisa asked Merlin.

"It means," Merlin smiled. "that you do indeed have the power to become a mage." Everyone's eyes widened.

"So I can be your apprentice?" Irrisa asked Merlin, hopeful.

Merlin nodded. "COOL!"

Albus cut in, "This is indeed wonderful but myself and Lily must be returning home. First though, we must swear an oath not to reveal what we have learned to day to anyone."

Lily, Remus, and Sirius all spoke at the same time. "I Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin do swear on our magic not to tell anyone what has been revealed today."

"I Albus Dumbledore do swear on my magic not to tell anyone what has been revealed today."

"So mote it be." Merlin finished the oath.

"We must go now. Lily, say goodbye."

Lily said goodbye to Remus and Sirius, telling them to take care of her children. She then thanked the founders and Merlin for looking after Irrisa for 4 years. She then went and hugged Harry and Irrisa telling them to be good and that she would visit as soon as she could. She then went to stand beside her grandfather.

"Oh, one more thing. This is a communication ball." He held up a small glass ball. "This will allow us to communicate across time. I have one as well. I will be checking in a couple of days at an Order meeting so please make sure to answer it away from anyone so the Order can't figure out where you are and who the chosen ones are. You can use it to call us anytime."

He handed the glass ball to Remus and called open the portal. Just as the portal was closing she suddenly said "Oh no. I forgot to tell Sirius that even though Irrisa is already a prankster not to corrupt Harry."

Everyone in the founders time was laughing as the portal closed.

A/N: Yay! Finally done. I am starting on chapter six. I hope to have it up as soon as possible. Please review!


	9. Problems at Home

A/N: Hey all. I'm back already. . The next few chapters are going to be fairly short but after that they will be going to be longer again. I thought you might like me to update more instead of having longer chapters. Here's chapter six.

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Problems at Home

A flash of light signalled the return of Lily and Albus to their proper time. After they got their bearings Albus led Lily to the kitchen to get them a strong cup of tea. Once they were sitting down with a cup of tea in their hands they started to discuss what they were going to do.

"What are we going to do now, grandfather?"

"We plan for the protection of your children and the prophecy."

"How can we do anymore than we already have?"

"We can gather as much information as possible. We can also try to keep everything under control here as much as possible until Harry and Irrisa are trained enough to return." Just as he finished talking his Order of the Phoenix medallion started to glow.

Albus frowned. "Hold on one moment while I answer this Lily."

Albus pressed a button in the middle of the medallion and Severus Snape's voice filled the room. "Headmaster, we have a slight problem on our hands."

"What is the problem Severus?"

"Your suspicions were correct. Tom Riddle has become the dark lord. He calls himself Lord Voldemort. I have found this out because he has approached me to join his service. This is because in the past the Snapes have always joined the dark lord. I have accepted myself into his service. This is an opportune chance to spy on the dark lord and redeem my family name a the same time."

"I commend you for doing thins but do you understand what would happen to you if you were caught?"

"I do."

"Very well."

"I would also like to inform you that the dark lord is looking for a child that fits into some sort of prophecy concerning himself."

Albus sighed. "So he has already found out about the prophecy."

"You know what he is talking about then, I presume?"

"Indeed. I will explain it at the Order meeting I plan to call for later tonight. Make sure to be there."

"I will."

Albus cancelled out his medallion and set the dial around the edge for that night at 6:00pm in the Hogwarts great hall.

Albus then turned to Lily. "Lily, I would like for you to be present at tonights meeting. I know you haven't attended since your divorce with James but it is imperative that you attend tonight."

"I understand grandfather. I have to get over it sometime. Better sooner than later."

Albus and Lily then conversed about trivial things until it was time to go to Hogwarts for the meeting. At 6:00pm they flooed over to Hogwarts. They arrived in the great hall to see that all the other order members had arrived and were conversing between themselves. When Albus and Lily entered the hall fell silent. Lily could feel James' eyes on her as she sat down between Severus Snape and Alastor Moody.

Once Albus was in his seat he addressed the Order. "Welcome, friends and Order members. I have some grave news to share tonight. With the help of Severus I can confirm the rumours of a new dark lord. Some of the teachers may remember a Tom Riddle. I am sad to announch that he has turned to the dark and became the dark lord."

Several teachers gasped and everyone started talking at once.

Albus held up his hand and the hall went quiet again. "Quiet please. Now Severus has decided to become a spy in Lord Voldemorts ranks…"

"I though the dark lord was Tom Riddle?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Tom is now calling himself Lord Voldemort." Everyone now understood. "Now, there is a prophecy that foretells of an individual who will be able to vanquish Lord Voldemort. 'The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have the power the dark lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'"

Albus trailed off. Lily and himself had decided to keep the second part of the prophecy a secret. After everyone got over their shock they all started asking questions at once.

"What do we do?"

"How can we find the chosen one?"

"Does the dark lord know the prophecy?"

Albus again held up his hand for silence. "We need to prepare to defend our world. We need to let every witch/wizard know of the threat of a dark lord while preventing a mass panic."

"We understand that, it goes without saying, but shouldn't we spend some of our time trying to find the one that the prophecy foretells?" Alastor asked.

James noticed that Albus hesitated with answering the question. He voiced his thoughts to the Order. "You hesitate to answer the question, headmaster."

Dumbledore turned and silently conversed with Lily before confirming what James had figured out.

"Myself and Lily have already found the one the prophecy speaks of."

"Who is it?" James asked.

""We will not diverge that information at this time. It is imperative that the chosen one be trained enough before they are forced to be revealed."

James was getting angry. "So you plan to make us fight a war you know that we can not win not matter how hard we try? How do we know that the chosen one will even get the proper training?"

"I have already taken care of that matter. As you all may have noticed, Remus and Sirius are not here with us today. I have them placed on a mission to protect the chosen one as well as oversee their training."

"WHAT!" James exploded. "How could you give those irresponsible people such an important task!"

"They are fully capable of completing this mission. I have arranged to contact them during this meeting to update me on their mission as well as inform them of the information we have gathered." Albus brought out the little glass sphere and put it in the middle of the table.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black."

The globe started glowing and several seconds later a projection appeared above their heads. Remus and Sirius both nodded to Albus.

Evening Headmaster. How may we help you?" Remus asked, politely.

"How is the mission going?"

"Very well. The training is slow at the moment but it is picking up."

"Good, good. I have some information for you. Tom Riddle is indeed the dark lord/ He is calling himself Lord Voldemort and is currently still recruiting followers. Severus Snape has volunteered himself to be a spy in Lord Voldemort's ranks."

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "I may not like you, Snape, but I respect what you are doing for the Order. Try to be careful. We need any information you are able to gather."

"Is the mutt caring? I'm touched." Snape sneered but he nodded his head. "I will try to get us much information as I can to relay back."

Sirius nodded. Remus cut in. "We must return. We have been away for too long. We will contact you within the week if you have not contacted us before then."

The projection then disappeared and James was about to explode. "They are not qualified for this mission! I am a qualified level two Auror! They quite the Auror forces years ago!"

"They are qualified enough for this mission."

James was so angry that he got up and left the great hall. He didn't return. Albus then dismissed the Order. Soon only Lily and Albus were left.

Lily turned to Albus. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

A/N: End of chapter six! Yay. I managed to get this up in only a couple of days! I'm three quarters of the way finished chapter seven. I hope to have it up by the weekend. Review!


	10. 12 yrs later founder's time

A/N: Hey! I'm back! I've finished chapter seven sooner than I thought I would. I also have chapter eight completed as well so I should have that up around a day after this one. If I can manage it, the same day. Hope you like it!

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

12 Years Later; The Founders Time

"Come on Harry! I know you can do better!" Irrisa said as she dodged the punch aimed at her head.

"I'm trying. I can't help it if you're a whole shit-load…"

"Harry." Came the warning voice of their mentor.

"Sorry Merlin. …a whole lot better than me!" Harry had to quickly duck the kick Irrisa countered with.

"I can't help it if I'm naturally better at fighting than you." Said Irrisa cheekily.

Harry rolled his eyes and kept going at Irrisa. After several more minutes of fighting Merlin called a halt.

"Not bad Harry. Keep practising and you will start to get even better." Merlin praised.

"Yah, but I'll never be able to beat Irrisa."

"Don't worry Harry." Irrisa wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder. "You may not be able to beat me but you will be able to wipe the floor with everyone else."

"True." Harry smirked.

Suddenly a boom occurred out in the hallway followed by the sound of a pissed of Salazar Slytherin.

"BLACK! LUPIN! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

The sound of laughter followed the exclamation. Merlin shook his head as Harry and Irrisa giggled.

"We better head to the great hall for lunch."

Merlin led Harry and Irrisa out of the duelling room. When they entered the great hall it was hard for Harry and Irrisa not to burst out laughing at the sight of Salazar Slytherin in hot pink robes. Salazar was scowling at the other founders who were trying not to laugh or giggle while Sirius and Remus had gigantic grins on their faces.

Irrisa finally lost the battle and burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha. You…look…simply…wonderful…uncle Sal…in…hot pink! Ha ha ha!" Irrisa said in between her laughs.

This caused everyone else to finally break out in laughter. After they finally calmed down Sirius made them all burst into laughter harder by not only telling the pranked founder that it would last all day but that they managed to get pictures. Once everyone finally stopped laughing they started to eat their lunch. Halfway through lunch Albus contacted them through the orb.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long. We've had a hard time with the war lately."

"No problem Albus." Godric commented.

"What is the occasion for this sudden communication?" Remus asked.

"We feel it is time for Harry and Irrisa to return. The last time we communicated you told us that they had basically learned all they could from you."

There was silence before Irrisa turned to Harry. "You ready to go back?"

Harry sighed. "Not really. I like it here. I'm going to miss our friends but as long as we can visit I'll be alright."

"We'll go pack." Irrsa and Harry said in unison before leaving the great hall.

"We better get ready as well." Remus said to everyone.

"Wait, before you all leave please meet us back here in the great hall." Merlin asked.

Remus and Sirius nodded their heads and followed the path Harry and Irrisa took out of the great hall.

"Myself and Lily will be there in five minutes." The orb cut out.

Several minutes later Albus and Lily arrived in the now familiar flash of light.

"Welcome back Albus." Merlin greeted his friend.

"It's a pleasure to be back. I'm sorry for not giving any notice."

"It's alright. I was wondering if I could give Irrisa and Harry one more lesson before you leave?"

"Of course."

Everyone dispersed into pleasant conversation while they waited. Half an hour later Irrisa, Harry, Remus, and Sirius all re-entered the great hall.

Merlin spoke for himself and Salazar. "Irrisa, Harry, before you go myself and Salazar would like to have one more brief lesson with us."

Irrisa and Harry nodded their heads and followed Merlin and Salazar out of the great hall. Once they reached the duelling room, Salazar motioned to the floor.

"Please have a seat."

Merlin took over from this point. "Now Salazar and I have something important that we wish to tell you about. We have chosen both of you to be our heirs. Irrisa, as you are the only mage in century's I have chosen you as my heir while Salazar has chosen you, Harry, to be his. We thought this over extensively before choosing. Will you accept this responsibility?"

"We accept" They said in unison, not even having to think about it.

Merlin and Salazar let out the breath they hadn't known they were holding.

"The first thing you need to know about is our vaults. We each have a vault at Gringotts that you, once you return home, will be able to access. In mine, Irrisa, will be my staff. Use it only in dire circumstances, otherwise it should remain in the vault."

Irrisa nodded her head to show that she understood. Merlin then handed her the key to the vault.

Salazar then spoke to Harry. "I also have a vault that you will be able to access. Inside will be my long-sword. I would like you to always have it on you for protection." Salazar then handed him his key."

Merlin took over again. "Now, the last thing we need to tell you is about our powers. When you first step foot into our vaults our power will transfer to you. It will be painful but use your mind powers to sort through that power before it overloads your system. If that happens you will become comatose and there is not change of awakening." Merlin said gravely.

Once Irrisa and Harry nodded in confirmation Merlin went on to mention the last thing they needed to talk about.

"The last thing to worry about is our heirlooms. There will be one huge vault in the name of all four founders and myself. You may access the vault but you can only touch the heirlooms that belong to you. This means that you cannot touch Helga's, Rowena's, or Godric's heirlooms. You can touch each others only if you give permission to each other to do so."

Irrisa turned to Harry. "I'm giving you permission now that if you need anything that belongs to Merlin, except his staff, then you can go and retrieve them from the vault."

"Thanks. The same goes for you. The only thing you can't touch unless I specifically tell you you can at that time is his sword."

"I would let you touch Merlin's staff if you could but you would probably become comatose from the mage power imbued within it."

"That's alright I chose to live."

Irrisa chuckled. "It's your life."

Merlin and Salazar watched the interaction with a smile on his face.

"We better return to the great hall. Everyone must be waiting for us."

"Do you know if Sakura, Syaoran, and Haru will be there to see us off?" Irrisa asked.

"I believe so."

"Ok then."

The group of four then exited the duelling room to return to the great hall. AS soon as they entered, Irrisa and Harry were surrounded by their three best friends.

Irrisa smiled at them. Their friends consisted of Syaoran, Sakura, and Haru. Syaoran was 6"2, had dark brown hair and brown eyes while his sister, Sakura, was 5"9 with light brown hair and the same green eyes as Irrisa and Harry. Haru was 5"10, had light silver hair and violet eyes. Irrisa smiled as she remembered how she had met them.

FLASHBACK

Six year old Irrisa was helping her five year old brother Harry try to cast the mirror shield spell correctly when their teacher, Rowena, entered the room.

"Harry, Irrisa, please follow me to the great hall immediately. There are some people we would like you to meet and if you can, help.

When they entered the great hall they noticed a boy and a girl around their age being tended to by Helga. Godric came over and explained why the two kids were there.

"Harry, Irrisa, their village was attacked by muggles and they are the only survivors. We can't seem to get them to come around. Do you think you will be able to help?"

"We'll try."

Irrisa and Harry walked up to the two kids. And introduced themselves. "Hi! I'm Irrisa and this is my brother Harry. A pleasure to meet you! If you need someone to talk to, we'll be here but enough of the serious stuff. Tell us about you! Where did you come from? How old are you? Where are you going to stay? What's your favourite color? Food?..."

Irrisa was cut off by Syaoran and Sakura bursting out laughing. Once he got a hold of himself Syaoran spoke for them. "Thanks for that, we needed it. I'm Syaoran and this is my sister Sakura. We used to live in a village on the Northern Border. I'm seven and my sister is six and we have no clue where we are going to stay now…we have no other family…"

"Then you can stay here! Right?" Irrisa turned to look pleadingly at the founders and Merlin.

"Of course." Rowena said.

"See! Come on! There is a lot around here to show you and we only have a small time to do it in before our next lesson!" Irrisa grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him out of the great hall with Sakura and Harry following, giggling.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Irrisa, Harry, Sakura, and Syaoran ran through Hogsmeade, laughing. Suddenly Irrisa ran into someone and fell to the ground with an "oomph." Irrisa quickly started to apologize.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." She turned to look at who she had ran into. She blinked when she realized it was a boy about her age.

"It's ok I also wasn't looking where I was going. So I guess we're both at fault. I'm Haru by the way. I haven't seen you around here before."

"We live at Hogwarts. I'm Irrisa, this is my brother Harry, and our friends Syaoran and Sakura. Nice to meet you." Irrisa held out her hand. Haru shook it.

END FLASHBACK

"Do you have to go?" Sakura asked, sad.

Irrisa nodded. "Yes. We are going to miss you guys. We'll visit as much as possible."

"Actually we have a better idea." Albus cut in, referring to the adults. "I've talked to everyone, including your parents Haru, and you may join Irrisa and Harry in to future.

"YES!" The kids screamed in joy. Irrisa and Harry went around hugging all the adults including a still hot pink robes Salazar.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" They kept saying over and over again.

"You two better go pack." Godric said to Syaoran and Sakura, who headed off at once. "Haru, your parents will be here soon with your stuff to see you off." Haru nodded.

They waited until Syaoran, Sakura, and Haru's parents and sister arrived before they continued.

"Before everyone leaves we, as in myself and the founders, have a few gifts to give out. First, Harry."

Godric walked forward and handed Harry a glass ball. "This will help you control your elements better. You've come a long way but your not quite in full control of the elements yet."

Rowena was next. She handed him an invisibility cloak. Helga gave Harry and huge books of spells, potions, charms, etc. that were lost over the years from now until their time.

Salazar gave Harry a very familiar green cloak. "This is my cloak. When you finally reveal who you are were it with pride and honour."

Merlin was the last to approach Harry. "This gift is not just for you but for all of you."

He placed two fingers on Harry's forehead and chanted. His fingers glowed blue for a second before they faded.

"I have given you all the power to speak with each other through telepathy. Use it well."

"Syaoran."

Syaoran blinked. He had not expected to get anything. Godric gave him a set of nicely made knives, Helga gave him a stone in the shape of a feather and explained that if you were to say a destination, the next person to touch the stone would be transported there instantly. Salazar gave him a complete set of attack potions.

Rowena was the last to approach him. He was shocked when she made him her heir and gave him her blue robe and her vault key.

"My invisibility cloak is inside my vault. Retrieve it as soon as you return as you never know when it will be needed."

"Sakura."

Godric gave Sakura a wonderful carved bow and arrow set, Rowena gave her an invisibility cloak and Salazar gave her a complete set of healing potions. Out of the whole group Sakura was the best at healing. Helga then revealed that she had chose her as her heir. She gave Sakura her cloak and vault key and revealed that her healing medallion was in the vault.

"Haru."

Rowena also gave him an invisibility cloak, Helga gave him a pair of sword straps, confusing Haru, and Salazar gave him an attack potions set exactly the same as Syaorans'. Godric then walked forward.

"Let me guess… you've chosen me as your heir?"

Godric pouted. "Fine, ruin the moment." Everyone laughed. "Yes, I have chosen you as my heir." He then gave Syaoran his cloak and vault key.

"My sword is in the vault as well." That explained the one sword strap but not why he had two. His father, Gale then called to him.

"Haru." Gale walked forward and stood before his son. "This has been in our family for generations. I now pass it on to you."

Gale then gave him the long package that he had brought with him.

Haru opened the package and gasped. "The Deca-force sword!"

Gale nodded. "Make our family proud."

"I will." He then strapped the Deca-force sword into the sword strap that went around his shoulder. He was going to use the one for around his waist for Godric's sword.

"Last but not least, Irrisa."

Godric gave Irrisa a set of knives and holsters for her arms and legs. Rowena gave her a trunk with an explanation.

"This is not a normal trunk. This trunk have several compartments that are expanded into rooms. You can use them for planning or just for hanging around."

Helga gave Irrisa a beautiful set of jewellery.

"You need to look like a girl even though you don't act like one."

"Aunt Helga…" Irrisa whined to the laughter of everyone.

Salazar gave Irrisa a full set of basilisk armour. "Since you seem to get hurt more often then not you will need this."

Lastly Merlin approached his apprentice.

"I have given you many valuable lessons over the years and you have taught me some things. This will be my most important and last gift to you as your mentor."

He then handed her a beautifully crafted pure white sword. The handle was crafted into the form of Irrisa reaching above to a crystal. Irrisa's wings reached around and became like a holder for her hand.

"It's beautiful." Irrisa breathed.

"I specifically crafted this for you myself. Use it well."

"I will."

Merlin also handed her his light golden cloak and a sword strap for her sword. As Irrisa put the sword away in it's scabbard (A/N: forgot to mention that the strap came with a scabbard. oops.) she noticed that her name was engraved along the blade.

Albus got everyone's attention. "We must be leaving now. We have a lot to do once we return."

"Everyone said their goodbyes and those who were going to the future went and stood in a group in front of the people from the founder's time.

"We'll try to visit often!" Irrisa said as the portal opened.

Nobody had dry eyes as the portal closed and everyone disappeared.

A/N: There! Done chapter seven finally! I should have chapter eight up by Tuesday at the latest. Oh, by the way. Those of you who have seen or read Rave Master will notice some things. One, the Deca-force sword (or in the manga it's the Ten Commandments) belonged to Haru's family, not Shiba. Two, I didn't mention anything about rave. That's because I'm not including rave in this story. The Deca-force sword will still be able to transform but it will only transform if Haru channels his magical energy into the sword. Hope you liked it! Review!


	11. 12 yrs later Dumbledore's time

A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry for the delay. I had most of this chapter typed up already and saved to the computer but when I went to open it up the next day it wasn't there so I had to restart the chapter. Hope you like it, it should be the last short chapter for a while. The next chapter is already quite long and I'm about halfway between 50 done and 80 done.

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

12 years later; Dumbledore's time

Albus Dumbledore sat at his kitchen table with his head in his hands. Papers containing information, plans, and other important documents concerning the war effort were strewn all over the table in front of him. The war wasn't going well. Over the twelve years since his appearance, Lord Voldemort had gathered hundreds of followers. He was attacking hundreds of towns and villages both in the wizarding world and the muggle world. Many Aurors had lost their lives trying to protect the towns from the attackes of voldemorts followers, the Death Eaters.

Albus had been run ragged trying to basically govern the whole war on top of his original duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The current Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was incompetent when it came to running a war effort. Albus looked up as Lily entered the room. Lily placed a cup of tea in front of Albus.

"You need a break, grandfather. Your running yourself thin."

"I wish I could. Those times I was able to go with you to visit Harry and Irrisa were a blessing."

Lily sighed before she spoke what had been on her mind for a while. "I think it is time for Harry and Irrisa to come home. As much as I don't want them in this war, and as much as they are still children, they are the ones who are going to turn the tide in this war."

"I think you are correct, Lily. They are young enough that I should be able to get them enrolled into Hogwarts."

"If they still want to go at all."

Albus chuckled. "Do you remember their reactions when we gave them their letters originally?"

FLASHBACK

"Lily I have Hogwarts letters for Harry and Irrisa."

"Grandfather, they can't attend Hogwarts yet, you know that they aren't done their training yet… and did you say _letters_? As in more than one? How can Harry have one? He's not old enough to attend Hogwarts yet. He's only 10."

"I was able to move him up a year. Even if they can't attend we can still give them the letters."

"Alright then. We have a little while before we're needed so we can go now if you like."

Lily and Albus opened the portal and went through. They came out in the middle of the great hall in the middle of lunch.

"Mom! Grandpa!" Harry and Irrisa yelled. They jumped up from their seats, ran, and hugged Lily and ALbus.

"How long are you staying this time?" Harry asked.

"not long, I'm afraid. We're only here to deliver your Hogwarts letters." Albus gave Irrisa and Harry their letters.

Irrisa and Harry were excited for a moment before they remembered that they couldn't go.

"Awww darn." Harry whined.

"What's wrong Harry?" Rowena asked, concerned at Harry's sudden change in demeanour.

"We can't go! We're not done our training yet."

"Aww man! I wanted to prank people at Hogwarts!" Irrisa started to pout as well. "Grandfather, why did you have to tease us like this. You know we couldn't go."

Albus chuckled. "I wasn't trying to tease you. Even if you can't come now, there wills till be a place at Hogwarts when you return if your still of age to go."

"YES!" They yelled.

"Watch out Hogwarts! When we get there you better be prepared to be pranked!" Irrisa cheered.

Harry just smirked. Lily groaned as everyone else laughed.

END FLASHBACK

"Of course I remember! They want to prank the whole school!"

Albus smothered his chuckles. "Everyone could use a little laughter these days."

"Like they need any more encouragement to prank." Lily muttered.

FLASHBACK

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! IRRISA IRIS POTTER! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Lily screamed as her two laughing children ran down the hallway away from her.

They ran into the great hall laughing and went to hide behind Sirius and Remus. When Lily entered the hall everyone started to laugh. Lily had on a belly dancing outfit complete with shoes.

"YOU TWO!...I…ARG!" Lily turned around and stormed back out of the hall. Everyone laughed harder.

END FLASHBACK

Then there was another time…

FLASHBACK

Salazar and Godric were arguing about something in the middle of the great hall. Everyone was getting exasperated with both of them. Irrisa and Harry both got an idea at the same time. They looked at each other, grinned, then levelled their wands at the two arguing founders. They then whispered two spells; one hit Godric while the other hit Salazar. Everyone then started to laugh.

Godric and Salazar stopped mid argument to stare at each other. Godric then started to laugh with the others. Godric was wearing a nice suit with tie but Salazar, poor Salazar, was clad in a gorgeous white wedding dress complete with veil.

Salazar turned to Irrisa and Harry. "Potter…" He snarled.

Harry got over his laughter long enough to choke out. "You two act like a married couple so we figured we'd help you out." He then fell back into peals of laughter.

"POTTER! I'LL GET YOU!"

Salazar shot a spell at the two kids but they were too fast. They dodged the spell and ran out of the hall laughing as a wedding dress-clad Salazar ran after them shooting spells. Everyone couldn't stop laughing. Good thing Sirius and Remus were able to get pictures.

END FLASHBACK

"Don't worry Lily. I don't think their going to do any permanent damage."

"So you think."

"They only thing I worry about is how they are going to adjust to this timeline. Not only is everything new but they don't know anyone here besides them. I hope they are able to find some new friends."

Lily became thoughtful. She thought of an idea and broached it to Albus.

"Why can't their three friends join them here? I'm sure we can get them enrolled in Hogwarts. This way they have friends that they can rely on that already know their secret."

Albus' eyes started to twinkle. "That's a great idea, Lily. I'll go make preparations at Hogwarts while you get rooms ready for their arrival."

Albus flooed to Hogwarts while Lily went upstairs to get two rooms ready. The girls could share a room while the boys could share another. While cleaning up the rooms she smiled as she thought of her daughter. She had noticed lately that she like her friend, Syaoran, more than a friend and couldn't wait to see how things turned out.

By the time she had finished setting up the rooms, Albus had returned.

"Everything is ready and set up for them to go to Hogwarts."

"Well then what are we waiting for, grandfather? Lets go bring my baby's home where they belong."

A/N: Done! Yay. I'm working on the next chapter as quick as I can but it is longer than I expected. Hope to have it don within the next week. Thank you to those who have added me to their favourites or alerts, it means a lot to me. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed to my story already. REVIEW!


	12. Return Home

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Return Home

When the portal opened the five kids fell to the floor while the adults looked on in amusement. When they got up off the floor they looked around in wonder.

"Woah!" Haru breathed.

Albus chuckled. "This is my home. This is where you will be staying for the summer before you go to Hogwarts. Now, Lily, could you please lead them to their rooms? Sirius, Remus, I assume you remember where your guest rooms are?"

Sirius scoffed. "Of course we do Albus. What do you take us for?"

"Idiots." Lily muttered.

The kids giggled while Sirius pouted. Albus smiled at the scene. Suddenly Albus remembered something.

"Sirius, Remus. There is an opening for a Defence Professor. I was wondering if both of you would take the position."

Sirius and Remus accepted the position at once.

Albus clapped his hands. 'Good, good. Now, on the full moons…"

"Oh!" Irrisa exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you grandfather. We found a cure for Lycanthropy!"

Albus' eyes widened. "A cure? That's wonderful. This means that Remus is cured?" Remus nodded. "Wonderful. Now the ministry can't argue my choice. Do you have the instructions on how to brew the cure?"

Irrisa nodded before she realized something. "How did you know it was a potion that cured Remus?"

"I guessed."

"Figures." Irrisa mumbled. "Yes I know how but I seem to be the only one who is able to brew it successfully, besides Salazar of course."

"If it is needed, would you be willing to brew it for me?"

"Of course."

"Also Severus Snape, our Potions Master and Professor would probably like to know about this cure. Now, Lily. I'm sorry to say that I had to hire James for the History of Magic position. He had the highest marks in that course in years and besides, no one else would take the job."

"It's alright grandfather."

"Why did you have to tell mom?" Harry asked.

"Lily is the Muggle Studies Professor."

"Oh. Does that mean you will be teaching us?"

"If you take my class. When do they register for classes grandfather?"

"We can do that later tonight. First off, we need to make a trip to Gringotts to access their vaults. We also need to buy modern clothes for them to wear. Until we get robes for them can they boys borrow robes from you Sirius?" Sirius nodded his consent. "Lily, may the girls borrow robes from you?"

"Of course."

Now, lets show them their rooms, get them changed, and head out."

"Come on guys. Follow me. Your rooms are upstairs." Lily gestured for them to follow her.

The kids followed Lily upstairs while Sirius went to get three sets of his robes for the guys to wear. Lily opened the second door on the right of the staircase.

"This is the girls room."

The walls were done in a light blue color with matching sheets. All the girls frowned at that.

Irrisa commented, "We have to change the sheets and stuff to match our own colors. I couldn't stand with having that color for a long time."

The other girls agreed. After looking around the room a little more they headed to the boys room. It was done in dark forest green. Harry seemed to like it a lot but the other boys commented on how they needed their own colors as well.

"The boys room is closer to the stairs just in case something happens and someone is able to penetrate the house. This way whoever it is has to go through the boys to get to the girls." Lily commented.

Everyone nodded. The next second Sirius popped up, scaring Lily. "Sirius! You know I hate it when you sneak up on me!"

Sirius grinned. "That's why I do it. Here are robes for the guys. Albus wants to leave as soon as possible."

"Alright. Guys, go get changed please. Girls, please come with me."

Lily led them to her room where she handed them some robes. The girls immediately went to change. Once they were done, everyone met back downstairs.

"Do we have everything we may need?" Albus asked.

"What about their Hogwarts list, so we can get their things?" Remus asked.

"Since we haven't gone over with them on what classes they want to take there is not point."

"Oh. Then we have everything we need." Remus answered.

"Now kids, we are going to travel by floo powder. Since it is relatively new, you've never travelled by it before. Watch us first then follow." Albus stepped forward, grabbed a handful of powder from the container on the mantle, and threw it in the fire as he stepped in. He then called out "Diagon Ally!" and was gone in a flash of green fire.

Lily stepped up next. "Diagon Ally!" She was gone.

Sirius and Remus motioned for the kids to go next.

"This way if you get lost in a different grate one of us can follow you and bring you to the right one." Remus explained.

One by one all of the kids flooed to Diagon Ally. Once everyone had arrived, Albus led them out the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. He tapped some of the bricks on the wall and an archway appeared.

The teens gasped as they got their first look at Diagon Ally. The adults shared a knowing look before they headed the group over to Gringotts. When the goblins had noticed who had entered, their eyes widened and they bowed to the group of teens. Various customers were confused as to why the goblins were bowing to a group of adults and teens. They didn't even realize one of the adults was Albus Dumbledore.

A goblin came forward, bowed, and asked them to please follow him. He lead them to a room and asked them to wait for a few moments while he went to get his superior. Several minutes later the head of the goblins, Ragnok, entered and bowed.

"Welcome, heirs. It has been many years since we were told of your forthcoming. I welcome you to Gringotts."

"We are happy to be here." Irrisa took command. "We would each like to visit our respective vaults and them visit the heirloom vault."

"Is that all you require?"

"There is one small thing. Could you please ask the goblins to refrain from bowing to us whenever we come to Gringotts. It is nothing against the goblins but we are trying to stay low. I don't expect we will be able to stay low for long but we would appreciate it if you could inform them."

"I understand. The goblins will know this by the time you return from visiting the vaults. Griphook!"

One of the goblins standing outside entered the room, bowed at the teens, then asked politely. "What may I do for you?"

"Take the heirs to their vaults. Afterwards, come see me."

Griphook nodded and gestured to the teens. "Follow me please, Lords, Ladys"

Griphook led them down to Helga's vault first. Everyone was awed at the detail and items within the room. When Sakura first entered she stiffened at the overflow of power entering her but soon relaxed as it melded with her. Sakura then noticed that there was a podium in the middle of the room and made her way towards it.

The healing medallion that Helga said would be there was there as well as a shrunken set of journals. Sakura enlarged the first journal and gasped as she realized they were Helga's personal journals. There was a not addressed to her from Helga but she decided to look at it later. She grabbed the journals and medallion and left the vault.

The next vault they were led to was Rowena's. Upon opening the vault, Syoaran also felt in the influx of power and waited until it had melded with him. He then made his way straight to the podium where there was another set of shrunken journals and Rowena's invisibility cloak.

Godric's vault wasn't much different. After Haru had gained his power, he went to the podium. Unlike the other's, Godric's sword was not on the podium but on a weapon's rack near the far wall. After grabbing Godric's journals he headed over to the sword. He debated how he was going to carry the sword out of Gringotts and around Diagon Ally when the sword shrank itself into a necklace. He smiled before placing it around his neck and left the vault.

The last founder's vault they went to was Salazar's. Harry, just as the others, grabbed the journals off the podium and grabbed Salazar's broadsword, complete with waist strap, and left the vault. The last vault they visited was Merlin's. It wasn't as fancy as the others but it was still a wonder to see. Unlike the others, after retrieving the journals she left the vault. She didn't take Merlin's staff as she remembered what Merlin had told her.

When they left Gringotts they were happy to notice that the goblins had been told as none of them bowed to them as they passed. Those customers that had been there when the goblin's bowed shrugged it off as their imagination. Once they were back out in the ally, the kids started bouncing on their feet.

"Where are we going first?" Haru asked, hyper.

The Adults chuckled. "We're going to head over to Madam Malkins: Robes for All Occasions so that we can get you some proper robes."

As they entered the shop, Madam Malkin walked over to them. "Albus, what a pleasant surprise. How may I help you?"

"I'm not here for myself today. These teens need a full wardrobe."

"Let's get started then." She flicked her wand an each teen was getting measured by a floating measuring tape. Once the measurements were complete she led them to a color rack.

"You may pick the color of your robes and the trim for each set. Start with the basics. What do you want for your basic robes?" Madam Malkin asked them.

Each teen took their time looking and then they all conversed with each other. They finally turned back to Madam Malkin.

Harry spoke for them. "We all want basic black robes but we each have a couple different colors of trim we want. I have four colors of trim I would like to get and I want three sets of black robes for each. The colors of trim are green, silver, red, and blue. I also would like two sets of black cloaks for each. "

"Madam Malkin started to chart everything down using a quick quotes quill.

Haru spoke next, "I also want three sets of black robes for each color trim. Red, gold, bronze, and purple please. Could I also get two sets of cloaks for each one?"

Once Haru was done Sakura spoke up. "I would like blue, gold, purple, silver. Three sets of black robes for each please. Same thing as Haru, two sets of black cloaks for each set. "

Syaoran followed his sister. "Royal blue, bronze, silver, and red trim. Three sets of black robes for each, please. Again, two sets of black cloaks for each combination."

Irrisa finished up the order for the basic sets of robes with, "Silver, green, gold, and purple; three sets of black robes each please and thank you. I would also like two sets of black cloaks for each. "

Once Madam Malkin made sure their basic orders were taken down she asked them what else they wanted.

This time, Syaoran started with his order. "Could I get two sets of royal blue robes with silver lining with two sets of cloaks of the same combination. I would also like two sets of red robes with bronze lining with two sets of cloaks of the same combination."

Sakura ordered "Two sets of purple with silver lining with two sets of matching cloaks and two sets of blue with gold lining with two sets of matching cloaks."

Haru followed with, "Two sets of robes and cloaks of purple with gold lining and two sets of robes and cloaks of red with bronze lining."

Seocond last Harry ordered, "Two sets of robes and cloaks of green with silver lining, red with silver lining, and blue with silver lining."

And lastly Irrisa ordered, "Two sets and cloaks of gold with purple lining, purple with silver lining, green with silver lining, and purple with gold lining."

Once the quick quotes had copied their orders down Madam Malkin calculated how long it would take.

"This order will probably take me at least an hour to complete because of the size of it."

"We'll return in around and hour, hour and a half to pick up the order." Syaoran informed her and they left the shop and headed to the Magical Menagerie. There were many different types of animals; cats, rats, snakes, owls, toads, etc. There were also many different magical animals suck as magical snakes, kneezles, there was also one phoenix at the back of the room.

Haru walked over to the little silver wolf that was whining at him. He kneeled down to eye level with the wolf and smiled when the wolf gave him a grin and panted at him. Haru chuckled. "Hey little guy, you seem lonely."

The wolf gave a bark. Haru laughed. "Don't worry, you won't be lonely for long." Haru went up to the counter to buy the little silver wolf.

At the same time, Syaoran and Sakura were drawn to two different types of birds. Syaoran was drawn towards a raven that had a bluish tint to it while Sakura was drawn towards a small snowy-white owl with amber eyes. (A/N: Couldn't leave Hedwig out, could we:P) Both Syaoran and Sakura brought both animals up to the counter to purchase them.

Harry and Irrisa were wandering around the snakes, grinning at what the sankes were hissing until one snake caught both their attention. A little viper was curled up, muttering.

+Oh shut up already! It's not like they can hear you.+

Harry smirked and kneeled down to speak to the snake. +They are annoying aren't they? It is funny what they say though+

The little viper quickly raised it head to look Harry in the eyes. +You speak?+

+I do. What might you be called?+

+I am not called anything. The man at the counter didn't see fit to give me a title.+

+Would you like me to name you?+

+Yes please. I would like to be something other than snake. It can get annoying when you want to get our attention… you call snake and all of us turn and hiss what?+

Harry and Irrisa snorted with laughter. Harry hissed back+That would be funny to see but not funny if it includes you. How about the name Plue?+

+Hmmmm. I like it. I am Plue.+

+I'm glad you like it.+

+Are you going to take me away from here?+

+Would you like me to?+

+Yessss.+ The snake hissed in pleasure.

Harry reached into the tank and let plue slither into his shoulder. Harry and Irrisa then went to the counter to pay for Plue before they left the store. As they were walking down the street five minutes later Harry turned to Irrisa.

"Why didn't you get a familiar?"

Irrisa shrugged. "I felt a pull but I couldn't find where it was coming form so I gave up. I'll find one eventually."

Harry shrugged as they entered Florish and Blotts.

At the same time, a flash erupted inside Dumbledore's house.

An hour or so later, they left the book store with several bags each of shrunken books.

"We have to fill our book shelves don't we?" Harry said cheekily at the adults who looked at the amount of books they bought with wide eyes.

They then headed over to the apothecary. They were in and out quickly as there were very few ingredients that they didn't already have. The last store they entered was the stationary shop. They each got a couple of raven feather quills and Irrisa also got a phoenix feather quill. They each got he standard red, black, and blue ink as well as a different color for each of them.

Harry got a green ink, Haru got silver ink, Syaoran got baby blue ink, Sakura got purple ink, and Irrisa got a color changing ink. Besides the regular parchment they each got another color. Harry got green parchment, Haru got red parchment, Syaoran got blue parchment, Sakura got yellow parchment while Irrisa got gold and purple parchment.

Both Irrisa and Sakura got parchment with borders as well. Sakura got parchment with multicolour designs that swirled while Irrisa got parchment with blue roses that bloomed. Once they paid for their items, Albus led them to Florescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"We have a few minutes before we have to return to Madam Malkins. I need to explain to you what's going on. Tonight you will be alone at home. We, the adults, need to go to an Order meeting. I hope you can take care of yourselves until we return?"

"Of course!" The teens intoned.

"Now, Madam Malkin will be waiting for us."

They arrived at Madam Malkins several minutes later.

"Ah, your back. Now, your orders are ready. As you are aware, your order was very large and as our thanks for purchasing so much I have added an extra set of each outfit for you."

"Thank you so much Madam Malkin, you are very kind." Harry bowed and kissed her hand.

The adults rolled their eyes while the teens snickered at Harry's antics.

Madam Malkin blushed, "It was nothing. I hope you will return when you need new robes."

"You can count on that, madam."

They gathered up their order and left the shop.

"Where do we go now?" Syaoran asked.

"We need to head back home as we have that meeting to go to soon." Albus answered.

They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to use the Floo network. Albus grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out "Dumbledore Manor" and he was gone. Soon after, they were all gone from the Leaky Cauldron. Once they arrived at Dumbledore's manor, they all noticed that Fawkes (who wasn't there when they arrived form the past) was back from wherever he was, with another unknown phoenix.

"Hello, Fawkes. Who's your friend?" Albus asked his friend. He blinked and his eyebrows raised when Fawkes chirped to him.

Albus turned to Irrisa. "Apparently the new phoenix has come to see you."

Irrisa was confused. She slowly approached the unknown phoenix when she felt the same pull she had felt I the menagerie.

Irrisa gasped, "This feeling is the same one I felt I the menagerie! Does that mean this is the phoenix that was in the shop when we entered but had left shortly after?"

That is correct, young one.

Irrisa jumped. "It spoke!"

Albus chuckled. "When a phoenix bonds with someone they create a mental bond. This allows you to communicate."

Irrisa turned to the phoenix and tried out the communication. I am honoured that you have chosen me. What should I call you?

You are very polite child. I am known as Serena.

Irrisa turned to the group. "She told me her name is Serena."

At that moment the clock struck 7:00pm. Albus then ushered the adults towards the fireplace.

"We must get going. We will talk to you when we return."

The adults then flooed to Hogwarts while the children went to their rooms. Albus, Lily, Remus, and Sirius arrived at the order meeting right on time. Albus took his place at the head whereas Lily, Remus, and Sirius sat beside each other, beside Alastor Moody. James was glaring at Lily, Remus, and Sirius.

"So I see your back. What went wrong?" He sneered at the other two marauders.

Remus, the ever calm one, answered him. "Yes we are back but nothing went wrong."

"Then why are you back?" Alastor asked, curious.

Remus looked at Albus who nodded. "We are back because the chosen one is fully trained."

Voices broke out around the table.

"Finally." James snapped. "They can take over now. Who is it?"

James had been asking that question over and over again throughout the 12 years since the prophecy was released.

Albus cut in, "We still will not release that. It is up to the chosen one to divulge that information when they feel they are ready."

James scowled and shut up. Sirius was amused at James' anger.

"Now," Albus said, "The chosen one will be at Hogwarts this year, as well as the chosen one's friends. This also brings me to the subject of the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Sirius and Remus have agreed to take over the post…"

"What about Lupin's condition?" James said, scathingly.

"That has been taken care of. Now, since there is nothing else to be discussed, you are dismissed."

James was the first one to leave the hall. Soon everyone had left, letting Albus, Lily, Sirius, and Remus to floo back to Albus's manor. When they arrived they noticed that the children were sitting in the living room playing exploding snap.

"Ah!" The cards exploded in Harry's face. The kids laughed.

"I see you found something to do. I want to talk to you about what classes you are going to take."

"We've already talked to each other and we all want to take the same classes. Could we please take Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's a lot of classes…"

"We know. We can handle it, we have, after all, are used to Salazar gruelling us."

Albus chuckled. "I can guess. Then tomorrow we will finish getting your school supplies."

"Can we also go to a furniture and bed store? We each want to personalize our rooms."

Albus looked to Lily and Lily just shrugged.

"Why not? They're going to be here a while."

"Then tomorrow we'll shop again. We better get to bed though. I'm pretty sure we're all tired." Remus concluded the conversation.

They all went to bed.

The next morning the kids were up early. They were used to getting up early to train and they were going to have to get used to being able to sleep in. Once everyone was up and had eaten breakfast they headed to Diagon Ally.

They first headed to Florish and Blotts to get their textbooks that they would need before they headed to the furniture store. They headed to the dresser section first. They all decided that they like the cherry wood dressers the best. The girls ended up getting dressers with mirrors on top.

"Typical." Haru muttered before he was slapped on the arm by Sakura and Irrisa.

They then all headed over to the bedspreads. They each got a set in their teacher's (the founders/merlin) color. Harry got green and silver, Haru red and gold, Syaoran blue and bronze, Sakura yellow and black, and Irrisa purple and gold. After that the girls headed over to get some shelves for their books and various things while the guys went to pay for their items.

Once everyone had paid they then headed back home. When they returned to the manor they were shocked to realize that it was already suppertime. After eating they set up their rooms before they headed of to bed. The kids were already excited to go to Hogwarts in a few weeks time.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me sooooo long to update. This was 12 pages long so des that help make it up to you?  I'm trying to start on the next chapter for you. Hope you like this one. Again, please review!


	13. Hogwarts Ahoy!

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Hogwarts Ahoy!

"Hurry up! Run Sakura!" Syaoran called to his sister as the train started pulling out of the station. Sakura managed to get on board before the train turned the corner and out of site.

Syaoran, who had fallen to the ground pulling her onto the train coughed. "Man you cut it close!"

"I'm sorry! I was talking to Remus and Sirius!"

"You'll see them at school!" He said, outraged.

"But…"

"He's right, Sakura. You cut it close to just talk to people you'll see tomorrow anyways." Haru pointed out.

Sakura bowed her head. "Sorry." She then helped her brother to his feet.

"It's ok Sakura. Now that we're all here lets get a compartment."

They headed towards the back of the train. They finally found an empty compartment, put their luggage away and settled down. Not long after, the door opened and a boy with blonde hair and two other larger boys appeared.

"Who may you be?" The blonde boy sneered at the group. "You know what, I don't care. Get out, this is our compartment."

"Excuse me?" Syaoran said.

"I said get out. This has always been our compartment."

"Well sorry but we're not going to give up our compartment just because your being a bossy, greedy, rude prat." Syaoran said, then turned to the group.

The blonde glowered before he took out his wand. Before he was able to get off a spell he was thrown out of the compartment and into the open compartment across the hall. Everyone on the train was watching with wide eyes.

The group turned and saw Irrisa with her wand pointed at where the boy had been standing. "I don't like people who are dishonourable by attacking their opponent when their back is turned."

"Calm down, Iri (eye-ree)." Haru soothed. Irrisa lowered her wand.

"If you know what's good for you, stay away from us." Irrisa intoned before she closed the compartment door. She then warded the door with a bunch of prank spells that the group had invented.

Several minutes after she finished a 'thud' originated followed by sniggers and laughter. They group smiled as they realized the by had tried to get back into the compartment.

"Well, he won't be bothering us for the rest of the trip." Sakura stated, making the group snicker.

"He's the first one to be on our list of people to prank." Syaoran said to the agreement of everyone.

"We need to make a prank list… actually two of them." Sakura said.

"Two?" Haru asked confused.

"The one of people to prank and one of different prank ideas."

"Ohhh" Haru said, understanding.

They then put their heads together brainstorming ideas for pranks. People would be added to the list as they discriminated or were prejudice. They were using their pranks as a way to create unity. Quicker than they thought the train was entering Hogsmeade.

They headed off the train and heard "First Years! Over here! Oh, are you the four new sixth years?" The group nodded. "Follow me and the first years then. First Years!"

The large man then led the first years and the group to a bunch of boats.

"No more than four to a boat!"

The group nabbed a boat for themselves, they hid Sakura in between them cause there were five of them, and once the boats were full they headed off towards the castle. When the first years saw the castle for the first time they gasped in wonder. The group just looked in longing at the home they were returning to. Once they landed on the shore, the bigger man led them up some stairs to the front doors. He was et by a stern looking professor.

"Hagrid, Thank you for bringing the first years."

"No problem Professor McGonagall" The man, now known as Hagrid, said.

"First years, new sixth years," she nodded to the group, "follow me please."

The group headed into the school behind professor McGonagall. As they entered the school, they felt Hogwarts embrace them; welcoming them back home. They all smiled and responded that they were glad to be back. The professor brought them to a side chamber. The group tuned her out when she was explaining about the houses and the sorting.

They tuned back in when she started leading them out of the chamber. They entered the great hall to realize it had changed; a lot. They looked around and noticed that students were looking at them with curiosity. Apparently what happened on the train had spread quickly and people wished to know who it was who put Draco Malfoy, the blonde boy, in his place.

The group watched as each first year was sorted into their houses. Syaoran noticed that Irrisa was getting increasingly nervous and he put his hand on her shoulder to show support. The group knew that things would explode when people realized the heir to the Potter family was female and that she was still alive. Irrisa and Syaoran turned to Dumbledore when he stood up.

"Welcome first years. Now, you all may be wondering who these people are. They are five new sixth years and I hope you welcome them." He sat back down as McGonagall called out the first name.

"Haru Glory." Walked forward and sat on the stool. Several seconds later the hat, Lorraine (Rowena's invention), shouted "Griffindor"

Haru went and sat down at the end of the table. When McGonagall saw the next two names she turned wide-eyed to glance at James. He became confused at her reaction until she called out the next name.

"Irrisa Potter."

"WHAT!" James roared, jumping up from his seat.

Sirius and Remus were able to hold him back when he went to lunge at Irrisa. Sakura hid Irrisa behind her while Syaoran, Harry, and Haru, who had rejoined them back on the floor, pulled out their wands to point at James.

"I wouldn't think about trying to harm Irrisa if I were you." Remus said to James. "Her friends are fiercely protective and I don't suggest you want to get on their bad side."

"Don't you tell me what to do you werewolf!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry yelled. "You are a total bastard!"

"Harry!" Lily warned to most peoples confusion. She knew the boy?

"Sorry." He apologized to his mother before he turned back to James. "He used to be your friend yet when he tries to make you see sense you turn on him on a blink of an eye. By the way, Remus is no longer a werewolf. We found a cure years ago."

The hall was silent at that revelation.

"A cure?" A tall, black haired professor asked.

Harry nodded. "Irrisa is the one who can explain it better. We could never figure it out." He grinned at his sister.

"If you would like I can se you sometime this week to explain the cure and it's process to you sir. Irrisa said politely.

"I will approach you with a date and time."

Irrisa nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We will return to the sorting at hand…"

"Oh no we won't!" James snarled. "No way will I allow that disgrace to take the name Potter and ruin it's name. There has been no female Potter since…"

"1252. The last female Potter became Lady Amalfea. The darkest with so far in history. Her real name, Elizabeth Potter, became lost in the records several years after she turned dark. She was the darkest witch in history, destroying one tenth of the wizarding world and half of the muggle world. Sicne then the Potter family, forever in shame of what happened, has killed any female born to the line." Irrisa finished James' thought.

"I know my own history, thank you, but you must realize that not every female would turn out like that. Elizabeth Potter became a dark witch because her parents favoured her older brother. She was pushed aside and was neglected. I don't blame her. If our ancestors had just loved their children equally this stupid pureblood thing that females are a disgrace and female heirs are only worthy to be killed wouldn't be here today."

" We can't change what happened in the past, but we can change the future you know. I'm not going to discriminate against someone because of their gender."

After a couple of seconds Albus gestured to the stool. "I apologize for this Miss. Potter. If you would sit to be sorted."

Irrisa walked forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head and she heard a familiar voice. "Irrisa! It's been ages since you have come to see me! You are in the future now, eh?"

"Yeah but anyways, I can come see you later but right now I need to be sorted."

"No problem! I don't even have to go through the process to sort you because we already know you belong in…"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Come see me again soon Irrisa!"

"I will, Lorraine." Irrisa said telepathically (she got her mother's gift) to the hat as it was removed from her head.

She was then escorted to the Griffindor table by Haru. He sat between her and the head table where James sat, glaring at Irrisa.

McGonagall the called out, "Harry Potter.", setting of James again.

"WHAT!" he yelled, getting to his feet for the second time. He turned to yell at Lily. "You never told me you had a boy heir as well!"

"I am not an heir." Harry stated. "Stop yelling at my mother. I am a year younger than my sister. I took a competency test and was able to move up a year."

"I still wasn't told I had a son!"

"Can you blame my mom? I sure as hell wouldn't!"

"Harry…" Lily warned.

"I know mom…stop swearing. Anyways, I wouldn't have told you either. I mean you tried to kill her first child, what make you think she would risk that again?"

Lily cut Harry off again. "Harry please calm down a little. I can handle James…your father."

"One, he's not my father in any way and two, I know you can mom but I won't let him slander you or Irrisa."

Lily sighed but kept quiet.

Harry turned back to James. "I don't care who you are or who you are supposed to be. You harm my mom or my sister and I won't hold back."

Harry then sat down on the stool to be sorted into, "SLYTHERIN!". Instead of getting up and going over to the Slytherin table he instead went to sit down beside Irrisa at the Griffindor table, putting a hand on her shoulder for support. James just sat there, furious.

"Syaoran Taisho" Syaoran walked up and put on the hat to be sorted into "RAVENCLAW!" He also joined the group at the Griffindor table.

Lastly, "Sakura Taisho" was called. After being sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!" She joined the rest of the group.

After the sorting hat was put away, food appeared on the tables. All through supper the group could hear everyone else whispering and sneaking glances at them. The group ignored them and ate their supper, barely talking which was not normal for them. They were usually a very lively group.

Once the plates had been cleared Dumbledore stood up again. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am happy to see so many familiar faces as well as so many new faces. There are some start of term notices I would like to announce. First years, the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Also, older students must heed this as well. Hogsmeade visits will not be announced a head of time this year. Instead they will be announced 10 minutes before on the morning of the trip."

"Quidditch tryouts will be held midway through next week. Captains, schedule practice as soon as possible please. Lastly we have three new teachers this year. For History of Magic, James Potter."

There was very little applause as everyone was aware of his outbursts earlier.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have agreed to take on the Defence Against the Dark Arts post."

There was a lot more applause for them.

"Now, prefects, lead your first through fourth years to your common rooms please. Fifth through seventh years, please remain seated." He waited until the younger years had left the hall before he spoke again.

"I'm afraid I have to give this speech again. Sixth and Seventh years should remember this from last year. We are at war. There are attacks daily and we will need your help, as we did last year. In the case of an attack at either Hogsmeade or Hogwarts it is up to not only the teachers but you to protect the younger years. There will be a duelling class that you will have to attend. At the moment I haven't decided who will be teaching it but I hope to decide by tomorrow. I will post information in you common rooms."

Dumbledore then dismissed the students, except for the group. "Miss. Potter. Would you and your friends stay behind for a second? Professors, you may go now. I need to talk to the new six years."

Once all the teachers left the great hall he turned to the group, Irrisa especially.

"Irrisa, I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't worry, grandpa. I have wonderful friends who are there for me."

"Of course. Now, I do need to talk to you all about something else. If there is an attack, other than the two I mentioned because I know you'd help out with those, would you be willing to provide assistance?"

"Of course, that's part of the reason we're here isn't it?" The group told him.

"Thank you. Also, I would like to ask if you would all be willing to teach the advanced duelling class. You are the only ones experienced enough that I can trust to teach them what they need to know."

The group conversed with each other before they agreed.

"Wonderful, thank you again. I leave what you teach them to you. I recommend you do teach them about the unforgivables again. Besides the fifth years not knowing, last years teacher wasn't competent enough to perform them. Now, I have a separate room prepared for you as I assume you all want to stay together?"

They nodded in agreement.

"It is located behind the portrait of the founders on the second floor. Password is wedding dress until you change it."

The group snickered at the password, remembering the situation it represented. They thanked him and headed to the second floor. They found the portrait easily and smiled at the familiar faces of the founders.

"Welcome! It's been a while, hasn't it? How are our favourite time travelers?" Rowena asked.

Sakura chuckled. "We're your only time travelers."

"A small technicality." Salazar intoned.

They giggled a little bit before they gave the password. "Wedding Dress." They laughed, as they went inside, at Salazar's face. They headed straight for their rooms inside and fell asleep immediately.

They enxt moment they woke up to Salazar screaming bloody murder. Everyone jumped up ready to fight only to see the founders smirking t them in the living room from their portrait.

"That was mean." Harry groaned.

"You had to get up some way." Salazar smirked.

The group headed back into their rooms to get ready for the day. Once they were ready to go they glared at the founders as they left the room. They entered the great hall and everyone looked over at them. They all went and sat at the end of the Griffindor table, confused as to the reaction of the students.

Harry was the first to remember. "Oh! Remember Al-Professor Dumbledore said he'd post the information about the duelling class. He must have revealed that we are going to be the teachers for it."

They made a sound of confirmation as Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to announce that yes, the new students will the teaching the fifth through seventh years advanced duelling class. I can easily confirm their capability and if there are any problems you can come to me about them. I would…"

He was cut off by loud alarm penetrating the halls.

A/N: cliffy! This chapter was going to be longer but I decided t split it into 2 to get them up faster. Hope you like it! Review!


	14. The Proverbial Shit Hits the Fan

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

The Proverbial Shit hits the fan

The students started to panic until Dumbledore used a Sonarmus charm on himself.

"Quiet please! It seems as if Hogsmeade is under attack. Sixth and seventh years please report to professor McGonagall. Fifth years, help the other teachers protect the younger years. Messers, Taisho, Potter, and Glory, can I count on you to head out and help protect those in Hogsmeade?"

The group nodded and headed out, hearing several sixth and seventh years protesting on why the group got to go and not them. As the group headed out of the castle, they accio'ed better robes and their weapons from their rooms. They immediately used magic to put on their clothes, and fastened their weapons on overtop. When they arrived at Hogsmeade they didn't waste any time.

"Sakura, Syaoran! Usher the villagers into a building that we can easily protect. Haru, Harry, and I will hold them off!" Irrisa called as she joined the fray.

Sakura and Syaoran slowly got the citizens of Hogsmeade rounded up inside the Hogs Head Pub. They whole time they could hear the sounds of the battle going on around them. They then stood outside the pub with their weapons at the ready. Meanwhile, Irrisa, Harry, and Haru were busy dodging the curses thrown at them by the Deatheaters.

"Come on, little children, just give up. We're stronger and faster than you!" One Deatheater taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Irrisa raised her eyebrows and bolted toward the Deatheater faster than he could see. Within two seconds Irrisa had elbowed him in the back of the head. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Irrisa then stepped it up a notch and started shooting spells left and right as well as running through the Deatheaters, knocking them unconscious using martial arts. Harry and Haru then charged in with their swords, creating wounds that would incapacitate the Deatheaters, not kill them.

They were so concentrated that they never noticed the arrival of Albus, the teachers, and the sixth and seventh years. The Hogwarts group, Bar Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Albus, watched in awe how the three took down over 70 Death eaters in under an hour. Irrisa knocked out the last Deatheater before turning to Haru.

"Haru, it's safe o proceed to the second stage."

Haru nodded and headed father into Hosmeade.

"What is the second stage?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Irrisa and Harry got into a defensive position before they realized it was not a Deatheater.

"Sorry about that." Irrisa said. "We didn't see you arrive."

"No problem." Albus waved her off.

Harry decided to answer McGonagall's question. "Second stage is just a code we have between us. It just means it's safe for Syaoran and Sakura to let the citizens out of the easily defensible building they ushered them into." Harry and Irrisa turned to see the citizens coming down the street with Sakura and Syaoran in the lead. "Speaking of them…" Harry muttered.

"Syaoran, Sakura!" Irrisa called to them. They jogged up to her. "How many casualties?" Irrisa asked gravely.

"As far as we could see, none so far but there are quite a few injuries." Syaoran reported.

Irrisa turned to Sakura. "Sakura, would you start healing as many critical ones as you can so they can be safely transported to the hospital wing? The minors can start to head up now."

Sakura nodded and headed towards several citizens who were badly hurt.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" The now familiar voice of James Potter said accusingly.

"Not now…Merlin help me…" Harry groaned at James' question.

Irrisa laughed. "Why would he help you? You're too much of a pest."

Harry snorted. "Well, since I learned almost everything from you Merlin must be more annoyed at you."

"Pfft." Irrisa scoffed. "He wouldn't have made me his apprentice if I was annoying."

"He chose you for three reasons,one, you need it…"

"If I need it then you must have REALLY needed it…"

"Two, you had the potential to be a mage, a main requirement, and three, you're the chosen one…"

Harry was cut off by James' outraged "WHAT! How can you be the one who will defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!?"

"First thing, his name is Voldemort or Tom Riddle. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself and he doesn't need people to be any more afraid of him. Two, I'm the chosen on because it was prophesied. It's there, it's done, I can't change it. Live with it."

In the background Harry, Haru, Syaoran, and Sakura snickered at that.

"What did you mean when you were mentioning an apprenticeship with Merlin? That's impossible." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Irrisa looked at Lily who nodded. "On the night James tried to kill me mom sent me to the past using a time travel spell with a return time delay. The spell lasted 16 years and no, that is not why we didn't come back till now. Mom found a way to break the time spell when I was four. Anyways, My Godfather Sirius, Uncle Remus, Grandpa Albus, Mom, and Harry came to visit after they broke the spell. Everyone but mom and Grandpa stayed behind. I became Merlin's apprentice and heir while Harry became Salazar's, Haru Godric's, Syaoran Rowena's and Sakura Helga's."

"I don't believe you, you lying bitch!" James yelled and lunged at Irrisa. He was then thrown backwards.

Harry had moved in front of Irrisa and held his hand , without his wand, towards James. "I warned you. I told you not to touch or try to harm my sister. As unbelievable as it sounds, she's telling the truth."

"We can even show you pictures if you want." Syaoran grinned.

Sirius and Remus then burst into laughter. "Which ones do you have?" Sirius asked, still laughing.

"Mr. Pink and Wedding Bells." Harry grinned widely. Sirius and Remus fell to the floor laughing. Harry handed the pictures to Minerva who immediately tried to stifle her giggles. Apparently the sight of Salazar dressed in hot pink and Salazar and Gocric dressed up as bride and groom was almost too much for her to hold in.

"When James saw the picture he snorted. "These are obviously fake."

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" Harry asked, threateningly.

"Yes, I am!"

"How dare you!" Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

The group blinked. Sakura was usually the quiet and calm one. At the moment she was livid.

"How dare you call my best friend a liar! I don't care who you think you are but I suggest you learn to hold your tongue!"

"How dare a girl speak to me in this way!" James snarled, affronted.

"This girl can kick your but any day. I'm sticking up for my best friend. I'm surprised you know, with your attitude I'd expect you to be dead already."

James saw red and was about to lunge at her when he was met with two swords. Haru, with his Deca-Force sword and Harry, with Salazar's sword.

"You try to harm our friends, discredit them, or harass them and we won't hold back." Haru growled as they lowered their swords and stood protectively beside Irrisa.

"I thank you for your help today." Albus broke the silence.

"No problem grandfather. We needed the stretch today anyways."

The students were floored. "That was just STRETCHING!?!" One seventh year asked, incredibly.

The group nodded. "We'll try to increase your duelling attributes in duelling class but tight now we have to head back to the castle." Haru nodded to Albus and the group headed back up to the castle, minus Sakura who had stayed behind to continue healing the critical injuries of the villagers.

A/N: The second half of the chapter! **dance! **Review!


	15. The Duelling Class

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

The Duelling Class

Classes that morning were cancelled due to the attack on Hogsmeade. The group sat eating amide whispers from the students. The sixth and seventh years accounts of that morning had already circulated throughout Hogwarts.

"I can't believe they took down over 70 Deatheaters!"

"In under an hour too!"

"It's disgraceful! A female heir, fighting!"

"SHE is the chosen one of the prophecy?"

"We're dead."

Harry's eyes twitched before he finally couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "You are all pathetic. So the chosen ones a girl? So what. So she's a pureblood heir? So what…"

"She's a pureblood!?!" One Slytherin called out.

"Indeed Ms. Zabini. Professor Evans is my granddaughter." Explained Dumbledore.

Harry continued, "just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't do what men can. She frequently kicks my but and I can't do anything about it."

Several students snickered at that comment.

"Look. " Irrisa spoke up. "I can't change what happened or what is happening but I'm not going to stand back and watch as many innocent people are killed or hurt." Irrisa then stayed silent, letting the students to take that in.

Albus looked at his watch before he clapped his hands. "Your first class is in 10 minutes. I suggest everyone get ready to leave so you won't be late."

The group was the first people out of the Great Hall. The sixth years had Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing so they headed to their classroom. Several students were blown over as a great, black, shaggy dog barrelled by them. Several students started gibbering about a grim while the group grinned. They knew that dog.

When the students entered the room they were barrelled with spells. Several seconds later the only people who weren't a different color was the group. Remus was smiling at the students from the front of the room, petting the same dog from before.

"Everyone who was turned blue sit on the blue cushions. Everyone who's green sit on the green cushions. You get the drill?"

Soon the students were sitting on either a blue, green, or red pillow except for the group.

"You five please sit on a white pillow."

The group sat down on the white pillows Remus conjured for them.

"Now, the colors represent what spell number you were hit with. Those of you who are blue got hit by the first spell shot at you. Those who are green, you were hit by the second spell. Those who are red got hit by the third spell."

"Why aren't they a color?" A red-haired boy asked.

"They didn't get hit" A bushy haired girl said haughtily.

The red haired boy glared at the girl, "I was asking the teacher, not you!"

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger answered your question. It doesn't matter if we didn't say it. It was said. Ms. Granger, please put up your hand next time and 5 points for Griffindor for your answer."

The bushy haired girl blushed and stayed quiet. Another student raised their hand.

"Yes, Mr. Boot?"

"Where is Professor Black?"

Remus smiled. "Glad that you asked. To answer your question, here is here."

The class, excluding the group, was very confused.

Irrisa sighed and spoke. "Uncle Sirius, I think you've had enough fun. Please turn back now."

The class blinked when the god whined and two seconds later Sirius Black sat where the dog once was. He was pouting, "You're no fun. Now, I'm Professor Black and the one who started the lesson is Professor Lupin."

"As I was saying, " Remus cut in. "The reason they are not coloured is they were able to avoid all the spells thrown at them. Could one of you please explain why you were able to avoid getting hit."

Haru spoke for the group. "We dodged." He said bluntly. "Sir." He added as an afterthought.

Remus looked pointedly at him before addressing the class again. "Mr. Glory is right. The easiest way to avoid getting hit is to dodge. During this exercise the only people who dodged were Mr.'s Glory, Potter, and Taisho and Miss's Taisho and Potter. Throughout the course of the year we will be conducting many tests similar to today's. I expect you all to improve, though I do not expect you to reach the same level as us or Ms. Potter's group…"

"Why do you say that…SIR" asked an unknown Hufflepuff, stressing the word sir. "How do you know we won't get to their level and aren't you better than them? You're adults after all." The boy said condescendingly.

"Mr. Smith." Sirius cut in. "Let me assure you that you will not…can not reach their level. It has nothing to do with your ability now but they have had enhanced training since they were four years old which you have not had…"

"I have so had training since I was young sir!" Smith said back rudely.

"With the founders?" Sirius asked rhetorically with his eyebrows raised. Smith remained quiet. "I thought not, and just to inform you, no, we are not stronger or better than them. They are way above even our level."

"Thank you, Professor Black." Remus cut in again. "Now, we want you all to split up into pairs and practice duelling while we come around to watch. Ms. Potter?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Since I already know you and the groups' skill I'm sure you could use this time to prepare for your advanced duelling class for the 6th and 7th years next period."

"That would be great, Professor. Thank you." Irrisa nodded and the group headed over to a group of desks in the corner to plan out their lesson.

"So what are we going to do besides announce our goals for the club?" Sakura asked them.

"Well, we could teach them a new curse or spell…"

"I think we should have a mock duel." Syaoran suggested. "To show them we are not joking and how it should be done."

"I think that would work really well." Harry agreed.

"Who should duel then?" Sakura asked.

"Hey sis, how about we have a go? It's been a while since we fought each other properly."

"You're on little brother." Irrisa grinned.

The group smirked., this would be a duel that the students would never forget.

"Everyone listen up!" Haru's magically enhanced voice yelled above the roar of the sixth and seventh years. "Finally." Haru said once the crowd quieted down again.

"Now, we don't need to introduce ourselves but we would like you to not call us Professor. We're students just like you. Now, we were asked by Headmaster Dumbledore"

He turned and nodded to the Headmaster, who, as well as several other teachers that didn't have a class to teach, including a scowling James Potter, was overseeing the class.

"…has asked us to teach this advanced duelling class. You may wonder why, so let me tell you this now. We. Are. At. War. The seventh years will remember last years class, am I correct?" The seventh years nodded. "Then you know this class is no joke. We expect you to work hard, we are in need of your help and it is up to us to teach you to be as safe as possible even if u are stuck in the middle of a battle."

Irrisa took over. "This class will work in co-ordination with professor's Black and Lupin's defence class. We will not be the ones teaching you the majority of the spells you will earn this year, that is their job. This class is the application of what you will learn with the Professors. We will, however, be teaching you some hand to hand combat and some weapons training."

A student from Ravenclaw raised their hand.

"Yes?" irrisa asked.

"Why do we need to learn hand to hand combat and weapons combat?" The student asked, curious.

"Let me give you a scenario. You're fighting 20 Deatheaters and they manage to disarm you. What do you do? You know you can't dodge all the spells and you can't run. If you know some hand to hand or weapon combat, you have the element of surprise and have a chance to fight back. For those who witnessed the Hogsmeade battle yesterday, that was a prime example. Any more questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Good. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask once of us. Now, we're going to give a demonstration. We don't expect you to get as good as us but we expect you to be able to get good enough to hold your own against us for at least 15 minutes. Harry, ready to go?"

harry grinned. "You bet. Ready to finally lose?"

"You wish little bro." Irrisa grinned back.

They faced each other and raised heir wands. Irrisa and Harry nodded to Haru, who was refereeing the duel.

"Both parties are ready…GO!"

Haru jumped back as Harry and Irrisa wasted no time and shot spells at each other the moment Haru said go.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Reflecto!"

Both spells hit in mid air and exploded. Nobody could hear or recognize any spells after that. The class and teachers were awed as they watched the two duel. They both were moving, diving, jumping, and dodging as many spells as they were casting. Several minutes later they both disarmed each other, their wands flying into a corner.

This didn't stop them. They lunged at each other with as much force as possible. After several minutes of grappling, Harry pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at Irrisa. Irrisa dodged it as Syaoran called out to Harry.

"When did you take one of my knives?"

Harry grinned as he dodged Irrisa who was trying to kick him in the head.

"This morning after we decided on this demonstration."

"It better come back in one piece!"

"Don't worry, Syao. It will!"

Irrisa then pulled out her sword and lunged at Harry who also pulled out his sword. Both blades clashed as the two continued to spar. Approximately five minutes of swordplay passed before Irrisa saw an opening and disarmed her brother of his sword. Irrisa pointed the tip of her blade at Harry's throat, a sign of victory. Harry nodded his head a fraction of an inch and irrisa lowered the blade. Both of them turned to see a stunned class and teachers except for those who already knew of their skills.

"Holy shit." One student blurted out, staring wide-eyed.

"Watch your language please." Sakura admonished.

Irrisa and Harry retrieved their wands and Harry also retrieved Syaoran's knife.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this." Harry smirked as he returned the knife.

"I didn't so much as let you borrow it as you decided to borrow it and tell me as you were using it." Syaoran said dryly, though he was smirking.

Once everything was retrieved, Irrisa addressed everyone again. "That was a very short mock duel. Again, we don't expect you to be able to do as well. I hope you all will work hard in this class. This is all for today. Next class is on Thursday, I believe?"

Irrisa turned to Albus who nodded.

"We would like each of you to have a partner from a different house by then. If you do not have one or are paired with a person in your own house, we'll choose a partner for you."

Irrisa dismissed the class and turned to talk to the teachers. "Professor's Black and Lupin, if you're able to, could you send us a copy of your class syllabus so we know what your teaching so we can incorporate them into our lessons."

Both Remus and Sirius nodded. "Of course, do you want it by Thursday?" Remus asked.

Irrisa shook her head. "Don't rush. Just get it to us when you can."

A/N: YAY another one done! Working on the next one. Sorry for the long wait between the last update. The holidays, you know :P Review please! Oh, and thank you to those who have reviewed already or have added me to their favorites. It means a lot to me!


	16. Speaking Phoenix and Prank Warnings

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Speaking Phoenix and Prank Warnings

The next morning saw the group chatting excitedly among themselves. The first class they had was Muggle Studies with Lily and they were looking forward to it. They chatted until they sat down in the front row of the classroom. They then sat quietly until Lily entered the room.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies. I am Professor Evans and today we are going to talk about what will be happening throughout the year. Once we have learned the basics, starting with Muggle schooling, we will be taking a three day long trip into the Muggle world. This trip will have us living like Muggles for all three of those days; meaning no magic."

"For those three days you will all be 'muggle students' on a field trip to wherever we are going. This means you will act appropriately. I will explain more about the trip once we start our main unit. Now, what do you know about muggle schools?"

Several students raised their hands.

"Yes?" Lily called o a Ravenclaw girl.

"Muggles have three type of main schools. Elementary school, middle school or junior high, and high school."

"You are correct in those types of schools but there are two more types of schools. There is also college and university. 10 points to Ravenclaw."

Another student raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"In muggle school they learn different subjects than we do. Like math and science."

"Correct. 10 points to Hufflepuff. Even though muggles have different subjects than us they are very similar to ours. Math is like arithmacy. It deals with number and calculations. Chemistry, a section of science, is like potions. It deals with mixing chemicals and ingredients."

The rest of the class continued in the same fashion. Lily asking about what they knew about muggle schooling and giving points for their answers. Before the group knew it, it was time for Care of Magical Creatures.

"That was kind of interesting." Haru said uncertainly as they headed out onto the grounds.

"It wasn't too bad, though the trip sounds really interesting." Sakura agreed.

"I wonder where we will be going on the trip?" Syaoran commented.

"Probably somewhere that either grandpa or mom knows well, meaning either where mom used to live growing up or the area near grandpa's house. Both are in muggle areas." Irrisa reasoned.

The group agreed with her theory and continued down to class. They arrived at Hagrid's hut and had to wait a couple minutes for the rest of the class to arrive.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. I am Rubeus Hagrid, your professor for this class. Today's lesson will be on phoenixes…"

Two flashes appeared in front of them. Fawkes and Serena circled the students for a bit before Fawkes landed on Irrisa's left shoulder while Serena landed on her right. Irrisa absentmindedly stroked Fawkes feathers for a bit when Serena trilled a couple notes.

Irrisa shook her head and turned to Serena. "I'm sorry Serena. I didn't realize that I was only stroking Fawkes."

Serena trilled again.

Irrisa snorted. "So you were jealous of Fawkes."

Fawkes trilled a sound that might have been a laugh while if phoenixes could be indignant, Serena would portray it perfectly. Serena trilled again.

"I'm sorry Serena. I'll try not to leave you out again." Irrisa then started to stroke Serena's feathers to the phoenix's delight.

Irrisa turned to see the rest of the class staring at her, including Hagrid.

"Do you understand them?" Hagrid asked, eager.

Irrisa nodded. "Serena is my phoenix so I have a bond with her that lets me understand her and through her I know what Fawkes is telling me as well."

"You own a phoenix!" Once student called out.

Serena trilled, insulted.

Irrisa frowned. " I don't own Serena. She is here on her own free will. She is a friend, not a pet." She said while stroking Serena's beak.

"There isn't much known about phoenixes. Do you think if we asked some questions they would answer them?" Hagrid asked eagerly.

Irrisa looked at Serena who trilled.

Irrisa turned back to Hagrid. "She says that it is alright with them but there are some things they can not divulge."

The rest of the class went with Hagrid and the students asking the phoenixes questions which Irrisa translated the answers to. There were only a couple of the questions like where do phoenixes live when they aren't bonded that they wouldn't answer.

Hagrid held Irrisa back when the class ended to talk to her.

"I was wondering. If the headmaster allows it would you be willing to come to my other classes?"

Irrisa though about it for a minute. "Only if I can find a way to get my notes and homework from my classes."

Syaoran piped up, "We can do that for you."

"Alright then. Sure."

Hagrid was grinning when he dismissed them.

They headed back up to the castle for supper when they saw that a Slytherin fourth year bullying a second year Hufflepuff in the entrance hall.

"What's wrong puff'? You too much of an idiot to comprehend even the simplest thing? You too afraid to stand up for yourself or are you just to dumb to…"

"Hey." Irrisa walked over.

"Leave him alone. What did he ever do to you?" Sakura walked up behind Irrisa.

"Why should I leave him alone. He didn't need to do anything, just being a mudblood is enough." The Slytherin sneered.

Irrisa narrowed her eyes. "You call him or anyone a mudblood again and what will happen will make you ever regret you even heard my name."

"Is that a threat?" The Slytherin sneered, faltering at the look on Irrisa's face.

"No. It's a promise."

The Slytherin huffed at her but left anyways.

Harry kneeled down to the shaking Hufflepuff. "Are you alright?"

The Hufflepuff nodded. "Yes. Thank you for standing up for me."

"No problem. If anyone tries to bully you or call you names you don't have to take that. You can always come to us if you need to."

"I will. Thank you." The Hufflepuff then entered the Great Hall.

Harry turned to the group. "We found our second victim. Tonight, Malfoy and him; pink?"

The group nodded. They entered the Great hall and sat down at the end of the Griffindor table. About halfway through dinner Harry discreetly waved his wand at the two Slytherin boys. Almost at once people started to snicker and laugh. The rwo boys were horrified. They had hot pink hair.

A thin ribbon appeared above everyone's hair and spread out into a banner. Thin, intricate lettering wrote out a message to the students and teachers of Hogwarts. A magical voice read the words out loud.

"Let this be a warning. Prejudice and bullying will not be tolerated."

The banner was signed in large flowing, intricate lettering: The Heirs.

The banner slowly disappeared as everyone started to talk at once. As Albus was standing up he caught the eyes of the group who were pretending to be innocent. His eyes were twinkling as he addressed the hall.

"Whoever is responsible for this please stand up."

No one moved.

"I will not condone this , even if it is for the right cause. Now, everyone please return to dinner."

As Albus sat back down Harry whispered to Irrisa, "Albus knows it was us but he sees the good it will do. As long as we don't get caught, he can't prove it's us so we can set things straight."

The group smiled and returned to their supper.

A/N: Another chapter done Hope you like it! Review!


	17. Pranks and More Pranks

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Pranks and More Pranks

The next morning in the entrance hall the group heard several Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff kids making fun of Malfoy and the other Slytherin boy because they still had hot pink hair.

Syaoran turned to the group. "Which prank?"

The group consulted the list and this time Sakura picked out the prank. "That one. Maybe it'll teach them not to make fun of others."

The group filed into the Great Hall like normal and sat down at the far end of the Griffindor table. Several minutes later Sakura and Haru (there were 3 or 4 kids to prank) discreetly pointed their wands and mumbled a spell. Everyone laughed harder than they did when the two Slytherin's had their hair changed to pink.

This time, instead of their hair being turned pink, they were in a full clown costume. Again, a banner appeared and another message was read out loud.

"You were warned. We will not tolerate people making fun of other people."

The same as last time, the banner was signed, The Heirs.

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students who were pranked ran out of the hall in shame. No one was laughing at them now. Many people were nervous and a little scared to comment on the prank to their neighbours in case whoever was responsible for the prank could hear them.

The rest of lunch went by almost normal until a seventh year Griffindor decided to verbally attack Irrisa.

"You know no one wants a Potter female heir and no one believes you are the chosen one." He sneered.

"We don't care what you think." Haru shot back.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the 'heir'." He emphasized the word heir.

"If you've got something to say you can say it out loud to all of us." Sakura stated.

At this point, they had gotten the attention of the whole hall who were listening in.

"Alright then." The Griffindor turned to Irrisa. "I know I'm speaking for a lot f people when I say you are a disgrace to purebloods."

During this, James was sitting at the head table, smirking.

"No one believes you are the chosen one and that your demonstration from advanced duelling class was a sham."

"Yeah! Get away from our table you disgrace!" A fourth year Griffindor yelled out.

Before Irrisa or any of the group could reply a voice called out from across the hall at the Slytherin table.

"Leave her alone! It doesn't matter if she's an heir or not. She is compassionate and she actually helps people when they ask for it unlike you who look down on us because were in a lower grade!" The Slytherin girl defended Irrisa.

"What did you say, snake?" The Griffindor snarled.

"Hey, leave her alone. You have no reason to call them names." Sakura defended the Slytherin to the shock of most of the hall.

"I can if I want to, you can't stop me."

"Look, I don't care what you say about me but don't you dare call other students names. You have no reason being a prefect if you do." Irrisa cut in.

"Why would you care if I call others names?"

"Hmmm. Let me see…maybe because I know what it feels like and the don't deserve to have people who they are supposed to look up to, to beat them down. You all call me a disgrace but you know what? It's all of you who are the disgrace."

Irrisa took a breath and continued. "You all go on about uniting together against Voldemort and that there should be fairness but it's all a load of crap. You all aren't even trying to unite. You all continue the stupid house rivalries and bullying other students. The teachers aren't even fair! Most of them are against Slytherin, why? Because Voldemort came fro their house?"

"It's because all of them are dark!" A sixth year Hufflepuff called out.

"They go dark because of you! You isolate them, judge them because of what came out of their house before, you mock them. They have no one to turn to but the dark side!" Irrisa finished.

The hall was silent. Everyone was shocked.

"I, at least, don't care where they came from or what house their in. I'm going to be fair and help any student. If they can look past the fact that I'm a pureblood heir and ask me for help…"

Irrisa turned to look at the first year Slytherin that had defended her and who had come to her for help in secret.

"Then they deserve my respect and my help." Irrisa then turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry blinked for a couple of seconds before he grinned and stated, as he was following Irrisa out of the hall, "Way to go sis!"

Haru, Sakura, and Syaoran snickered at Harry as they left the hall.

The hall remained silent as everyone was thinking. Several seconds later the Slytherin first year stood up again.

"She 'hit the nail on the head' you know."

The Slytherin used a muggle phrase that Irrisa had taught her. "I'm speaking for myself as I won't make anyone else agree with me. I don't care that she's a pureblood heir. She looked past my house history, she looked past old, stupid, rivalries when I asked for help and she helped me with no hesitation. She deserves my friendship and respect."

The Slytherin then left the hall. Several other first year students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even one from Griffindor, stood up and left the hall. When the rest of the sixth year students arrived to Defence Against the Dark Arts the group was surrounded by the first years.

It was like they were protecting Irrisa. Little did the sixth years know that that was exactly what they first years were doing. As everyone was finishing breakfast, the first years who left the hall had talked with the group. They had all agreed to try and push past house boundaries and work together.

The sixth years found out that the bunch of first years around the group had all come to Irrisa in secret for help because she had told them that she would help them if they needed it. When Irrisa noticed that the rest of the class was there she turned back to the first years.

"You better head to class. If you go right once you leave the classroom then turn left at the portrait of Medusa you will find yourselves in the Charms corridor."

"Thanks" The first year Slytherin, Christina Nott, said.

"No, thank you for sticking up for me."

"Like I said after you left, you looked past our house history and helped me and apparently these other first years, with no hesitation."

The first years then left the classroom as Sirius and Remus walked in. They raised their eyebrows and walked to the front of the class.

"Welcome to your second Defence Against the Dark Arts class. For those of you who don't know…" Remus looked at the group.

"Hogwarts will be holding a duelling tournament. Professor Black has the list for the sixth years. Those who are signing up, please go to him now to write down your name."

No one moved.

Harry shrugged and got up. "Guess I'm first." He walked up and wrote his name on the list. The rest of the group followed him up and one by one, signed the sheet. The rest of the class then followed. Once everyone sat down they got on with the lesson.

"Now." Sirius started. "last class we had that little test with the spells. This class we will be expanding on that. We will be taking a group of five at a time to demonstrate proper duelling format. At the same time, those of you who aren't at the demonstration will work on a list of spells I have put on each of your desks."

Remus took over. "I will be taking the groups for the demonstration while Professor Black will go around the group learning spells helping you if you need it. Now, the first group is Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnegen, and Pansy Parkison."

The first group followed Remus to a neighbouring room while the rest got to work on the list. The group looked at their lists and realized that it was different from the rest of the classes'.

Sirius noticed their confusion and walked over. "What's wrong?"

"Our lists are different from the rest of the classes." Haru commented.

"Well duh. You all learned those spells years ago. Before we left we got Merl. and the rest to give us a log list of spells that they hadn't taught you so you had something you could work on here."

"Cool." Syaoran smiled.

The class went by fairly quickly. The group didn't have to have a demonstration as they already knew what to do. They had demonstrated that at their duelling class. The class headed to lunch and out of the corner of his eyes, Haru noticed a small group of Griffindors taunting a Slytherin. Haru placed a spell secretly on the doors to the great hall that would be activated when the group of Griffindors entered.

As they were sitting down, Haru let the others know of what he saw and what was in store for them. The group then kept glancing at the doorway until the Grifindors walked in. The minute they entered, a voice sounded throughout the great hall.

"Nice try."

The next second the Griffindors were all dressed up. The guys were dressed in a multi-house color dress and pigtails while the girls were wearing a short muscle shirt and really short, tight shorts. This time, no one laughed. They were realizing that if they didn't want to get pranked that they should keep their insults and taunts to themselves.

The group of Griffindors ran out of the hall in embarrassment as another banner fell and the voice intoned, "We won't stop until you do." The banner, still signed by The Heirs, then faded.

A/N: Another chapter done. :D Hope you all like it! Review please.


	18. Lessons and 'Teaching' a Prank

Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past

Lessons and 'Teaching' a Prank

The next class they had was Transfiguration. They entered to see professor McGonagall already waiting.

"Take a seat."

The group sat in the front row while everyone else spread out around the classroom.

"Now. As I informed you all last year, we will be learning the animagus transformation. You've all had Defence with Professor Black? Good. He is an example of and animagus. As am I."

She transformed into a cat and back. "What is an animagus?" She asked.

Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Miss. Taisho?"

"An animagus is a witch or wizard who is able to transform into their inner animal at will."

"Correct. 5 points to Hufflepuff. I like how you said 'inner animal' and not 'an animal at will'. An animagus can only turn int their inner animal, the animal that most represents them."

"In your next potions class, Professor Snape has informed me that he will be teaching the animagus potion. Once you have completed a perfect potion, I will not let you use anything less, we will take the potion to find out your inner animals. You will be in a stupefied state for about a half hour. As our class is only 2 hours long, and we have 28 students, we have to go 7 students at a time."

"Now, I would like you all to notice that I have placed a small book in front of you. This book is to help you get an idea of what animal you may become. Look for your characteristics and habits, attitude, etc. Once you have found those in the book, match the combination to a class of animal."

The class was buzzing with people talking about their attributes and what animal they hoped they would be.

"So what family do you thin your animal will be in according to the book?" Irrisa asked the group.

"Well, it looks like I might be a member of the mammal slash weasel family." Sakura stated.

"I might be a member of the feline family." Haru said next.

"Reptile family." Was all Harry said.

"Bird family." Syaoran followed.

"Bird family for me as well." Irrisa finished, commenting.

"Isn't it kind of funny though that the founders symbols are part of each of our class of animal? Rowena's raven, mine is in the bird class. Godric's lion, Haru's feline. Salazar's Snake, Harry's reptile. Helga's Badger, Sakura's mammal slash weasel." Syaoran pointed out.

"That is a big coincidence." Haru agreed.

"Don't I feel left out." Irrisa said, jokingly.

"Not our fault Merlin doesn't have a symbol that your animal could be connected to."

Irrisa rolled her eyes. "Actually he does. He had an animagus form…well…forms."

"When were you supposed to tell us this?" Sakura asked accusingly.

Irrisa held up her hands. "Not my fault. He told me I couldn't tell until we got to the animagus lesson."

The group laughed.

Sakura shook her head. "I was teasing. So, what was Merlin's animagus form in the bird family?"

"A phoenix."

Haru whistled. "Nice."

The group jumped when professor McGonagall dismissed the class. They hadn't realized that they had talked through the whole class. They all packed up their stuff and headed to Charms. They had just sat down when the Professor appeared, standing on a pile of books.

"Welcome to Charms. Today we are going to learn the theory behind the patronus charm. We will not go into the practical part as that is part of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Who can tell me what a patronus charm does?"

A girl from Griffindor, Hermione Granger, threw up her hand.

"Yes Miss. Granger?"

"A patronus charm can drive away some dark creatures such as dementors or lethifolds." She said diplomatically.

"Correct. 5 points to Griffindor. Can anyone tell me what is needed for the charm to work?"

Irrisa put up her hand.

"Yes Miss. Potter?"

"The charm needs a positive memory; a happy thought that drives you."

"Correct. 5 points to Griffindor."

The class followed the same outline as the others. The Professor asking questions and the class answering them as best as they can.

Supper was eventful. The group had overheard James complaining and making rude comments about his students. The group had grinned. They had been looking forward to pranking James since they first met him at the opening feast.

Halfway through supper James spontaneously turned into a donkey. Everyone was hiding snickers, even Albus, Lily, Remus, and Sirius, at the reference to James attitude.

The banner fell from the ceiling as the voice spoke, "Even the teachers are not exempt."

Once he turned back into a human, James, enraged, ranted his way out of the great hall to the smirks of everyone there.

A/N: Another one done. It's short, I know but that's all I had at the time. I plan for the next chapter to be longer so it might take a little while. Hope you like it! Review!


End file.
